Scattered Fragments
by Sapphire09
Summary: Previously Namikaze Uzumaki Minami; The horrible experience in the past led her to realize the existence of the demon inside. Her hatred made her to plan a destruction, with the aid of a fearful organization in her hand. But, things changed in the way.OOC
1. PreFaCe

**Sapphire09: **The rewritten version of Namikaze Uzumaki Minami, my first story that I deleted. I hope, for whoever read the previous version, will be more satisfied with this one.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto!! Only this fanfic ^^

**

* * *

**

**PREFACE**

"_Promise is something you should never break, no matter how simple it is…"_

Her eyes narrowed. The boy that she has known is no longer there. The only thing left is only a boy only looking for power and drowned in senseless hatred. But, she knows. Deep inside, the boy that she used to play with, that she used to _love_, is still there, sleeping. But she also knows, when that boy woke up, it'll be too late.

Far too late.

"You're not the only one with special powers, dobe," he said in arrogant tone. He smirked evilly as he said that. Still in her boy form, she smiled bitterly. The rain that's pouring out didn't help to calm her down. She looks up to him straight to his eyes and said in a sad tone.

"I knew I shouldn't trust you…."

The looks of his eyes and his facial expression in the pouring rain suddenly clicked something in his mind and unknowingly clenched his heart.

"…_Because promise can be an oath, that bond us all together, no matter where and when."_

'_What the…!?'_

"Shall we begin?" she said still in her boy form as waves of red chakra engulf her and purple chakra spiraling on her palm, her head is bowing down. He that sees her charging began charging as well. Black sparks then appeared on his palm along with the sound of thousands birds.

"_But sometimes, promise can also be a curse…"_

They jumped to each other. Just before the impact, she then closed her eyes and let the chakra on her palm dispersed, while he's charging with full strength.

In one short moment, she releases her disguise and seeing that, his eyes widened. However, he can't stop his attack.

Bright light illuminates the area as his attack collides. He can only widen his eyes in surprise and panic as the light engulfs them.

"…_That can haunt you anywhere and anytime."_

The last things he saw before the light blinded him are two sapphire orbs and a two-sided pendant the he knows all too well. He knows-no, _remembers_-who owns it.

"…You…can't…be…" he whispered. He can feel someone grabbed his arm charged with Chidori earlier. Someone cancel his attack. When the light dies down, he could only stares at a pair of eyes that he knows all too well.

* * *

**Sapphire09:** That's the preface!! Don't worry, I'll upload the real chapter 1 soon ^^


	2. IdeNTiTieS

**Sapphire09:** Here's the real Chapter 1! Enjoy !

Most of this chapter is only contains introductions... hope you won't mind ^^

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER I**_  
Identities_

It was a peaceful day in Konoha, the birds were singing and the day was clear. As expected for one of the most peaceful Ninja countries in the Ninja nation.

"Hey Naruto! What have you done?!" the enraged shout caused brief alarm amongst the civilians of Konoha before they continued their morning rituals, already to used to the random shouts of rage and indignation.

"Try and catch me if you can!" Naruto taunted. Again it seemed that Konoha's resident prankster was getting out his own way to grace the boring dull village a spark of excitement, no matter how unwanted. On lookers snorted in either amusement or disgust as the orange clad nuisance jumped about like a demented flea yelling out his accomplishment for the world to see shortly followed by irritated Chunin as they tried to catch the prankster.

Alas another day in Konoha.

"Naruto!" a familiar voice yelled out. _'Gah! Iruka sensei!?'_ Naruto thought in panic. Soon, Iruka manages to capture him and give him a long lecture and punished him by telling him to clean up the mess he made. And so, he grudgingly scrubs the paints from the Stone Faces of the Hokages.

"Damn it, Damn it-!" he punctuated each scrub with a curse, "It won't come off!"

"You're not going home until every drop of paint is washed off Naruto!" Iruka sat atop of the Third Stone Face sending a stern stare towards the mentioned boy. Crossing his arms he continued, "Why did you do it anyways Naruto? You could've been studying for the exam tomorrow; you know it's your last chance, right?"

Naruto scrunched up his face as Iruka's words hit true, "No one is waiting for me at home anyways! And I would've passed before if it weren't for that stupid Bunshin Technique!" he hung his head as he fisted the washing cloth, "I can't get it right! No matter how hard I try!" He furrowed his eyebrows angrily before he began to scrub with renewed vigor, "It's not fair!"

Iruka was taken aback at his favorite students' outburst; perhaps he had been a bit too hard on the blond. Abandoning his strict posture he rested his hands on his knees, maybe he could make it up to the boy. "Ne, Naruto," he looked away when he met Naruto's sulking glare, "If you wash this all up, I'll treat you to some ramen tonight." He peeked out of the corner of his eye.

"Ha? Really? I'll do my best then!" Naruto began to scrub harder at the blue splotch as it began to rub off. In evening, his work is done and like what Iruka promised, he takes him to the Ichiraku Ramen Stand.

"Iruka-sensei! You're the best!" Naruto exclaimed as he ate his favorite food. Iruka smiled as he ate happily. As they eat, they chatted on idle things. After Iruka paid for the bill, he said his goodbyes to Naruto and the owner of Ichiraku since he has something to do. After he left, Ayame approach him and said in whispering tone, "He's nice. Don't you think so …Minami-chan?"

'Naruto' smiled a little as he stares at the chuunin's disappearing back and replied, "Yeah… But I don't know whether he can be trusted or not."

"Well, I can understand that," Ayame smiled. She then tilts her head a little. "But I still think that he's a good man. Can't you give your trust to him a little bit?"

"…I can't promise that, Ayame nee-chan," 'Naruto' said as he left the stand.

* * *

"Took you long enough to get here."

Naruto smiled without looking towards the source. Right after he's done in Ichiraku, he went straight to this hidden place. The place is hidden in the deepest part of the Forest of Death. His way to get in there without notice is a mystery.

The hideout is a very beautiful spring, with a stream that flows down to the lake. The moonlight is reflected to the lake, making it glow beautifully. The place is very well hidden. It is surrounded by thick forest, the thickest one of all part of the forest. There are also lived some wild animals nearby.

He walks a few steps toward the lake. "Do you know how long I've waited?" the voice said, making him stop. Someone then began to approach him.

"Sorry… Hinata-chan," he smiled towards the newcomer.

From the shadow emerged a girl with short indigo hair with pearly lavender eyes. From the look of her face, she looks pretty well annoyed. She has her arms in front of her chest. As she approaches him, her posture relaxed.

"It's not like you to be late, Nami-chan," she said. 'Naruto' chuckled as he lift his right hand to his collar and unzip it. As he did that, poof of smoke appeared around him. When the smoke cleared, there stands a girl with long blonde hair that reached her knees and curvy petite body. The unzipped orange jacket hung loosely on her body. The black shirt she wore as undershirt visible.

"Iruka treated me dinner. I can't refuse that, can I?" she said. "Iruka, huh? Figures… Anyway, the Genin exam is tomorrow. Any plan to pass… Minami?" Hinata asked as she walks closer to where Minami is standing.

"Ahaha, it'll be hilarious to see their faces that way, but I don't think that's a good idea," she chuckled. Hinata smiled too. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Both of the girls then flop down to sit near the lake. "Minami…" Hinata started. "About the plan…"

Minami's head then bowed down. "The plan… huh…?" she repeated Hinata's words.

"I… don't know…. I like Iruka-sensei, the Sandaime also taken care of me since I was small, I also like the old man at Ichiraku and his daughter. Three of them even knew about us already!" she chuckled. "Added to that… Now that I know I'm the Yondaime's daughter, I don't feel so sure anymore," she said softly. She then looks up to the starry sky.

"My father… He already sacrificed so much for the village. Mother… me… and even his self. He… he sacrificed his loved ones, only to protect an ungrateful village like this!!" she yelled in anger and disappointment.

She found out about her father around two months ago; when she sneaks into the Hokage's Tower, to finds information about the Kyuubi's attack, since the Kyuubi is too stubborn to tell. She didn't find anything. Instead, she found a scroll that contains things about her. From that scroll, she founds out that she is the daughter of the late Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage, which was also the last one of the holder of Eyes of Space doujutsu.

She was shocked upon realizing the truth. The one that sealed the greatest tailed demon, the Yellow Flash, the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, is her own flesh and blood, her own father. She then found out that he actually wanted the villagers of Konoha to treat her as a hero, but they treated her worst than they treat trash.

He might've thought that the villagers will do his last bidding, due to that he did save the village many times, or maybe because he was so naive. But, anything he might think, the real was they couldn't even do something as simple as that. The villagers owe the Yondaime and her big time. He saved the pathetic village, even from the last war, but yet they couldn't do his only one last wish, that is to treat her with respect.

"I think I can relate to that," Hinata said suddenly. "As you know already, I hate my father, and also the Hyuuga elders, but I still care for my sister and -though I don't know why- Neji nii-san. Both of them are the reason of why I think twice in leaving the compound for good," she then sighed before she laid her back and stare at the sky.

"I thought… If I leave her with father, I'm afraid that she'll become someone as heartless as him. As for Neji nii-san…," she sighed quietly again.

"Neji nii-san… was assigned to be my guardian. He did his best in protecting me, even though he hated me. I know it's only because he was ordered to, or maybe he did it out of fear for my father, but I appreciate his effort. If I leave… I'm afraid that father will use him for good, until he can't be used anymore…" she explained. Minami glanced to Hinata before she sighed.

"Why did you still care for him even after you know he doesn't care anything about you?" she asked quietly. Hinata smiled bitterly. She shifted her eyes downcast.

"Perhaps, it was because he used to care? I don't know. But, before the death of his father, he really cared for me like a big brother would to his little sister. He was the one that comforted me after the death of my mother. You can say that I owe him, even though he's really cold now," she smiled.

Minami stares at her before she twirled her long bangs with her finger. "It seems we need to watch how things are going to unfolds. Maybe, if we wait long enough, we won't need to extract the plan," she said unsure. Hinata pushed herself from her laid-back position and nodded.

"It's the best thing to do, for now," she said.

Minami then sighed. The plan… If they wanted to, they can do it right here right now. "The plan of Konoha's destruction…," she muttered.

"You know as well as I do that if we wanted to, both of us alone can do it. Even the organization is ready anytime," Hinata said when she heard her mutters.

That's true. Naruto -or Minami, is a master of taijutsu, kenjutsu and ninjutsu. She's also on her way in mastering fuuinjutsu. Added to that, the fact that she has natural affinity to wind and water really makes her can't be underestimated.

She also knew about the Kyuubi that is sealed in her when she encounters a life-threatening experience six years ago. The Kyuubi's fondness to her makes her willing to teach her about ninjutsu and kenjutsu. Also, since she has been alive for more than two millennia, she also taught her the arts from the ancient times that were supposed to be lost in time.

She also has two bloodlines –a doujutsu called Eyes of Space from her mother, and another ability to bend light from her father. The appearance of the doujutsu is similar to the infamous Sharingan, but instead of red, the iris's color will be midnight hue, and the tomoes also the pupils will be colored in pure white and the tomoes are smaller in size than the tomoes in Sharingan. The amount of the tomoe that appeared represents the levels she gained. Right now, she's on her way in unlocking the fourth level.

The first level of the Eyes of Space has the ability to see the spirits in the spirit's world and summons them for aid in battle.

The second level has the ability to use all five of the basic affinities. With enough practices, she can use all of the affinities to the point where she can bend them.

The third level has the ability to understand animals. It is kind of Inuzuka clan with their dogs, or Aburame clan with their bugs, but it is more universal. So, it works with every kind of animal.

The fourth level has the ability to manipulate people's minds, kind of like Yamanaka's clan jutsu, but weaker. She can only use it for hypnotizing. But with enough practice, she can make anyone her loyal doll.

The fifth level has the ability to paralyze and confuse someone. Kind of handy if the target is immune to hypnotizing skill.

The sixth level has the ability to bend blood and chakra flow inside the target's body. It's very deadly and a bit evil depends on the holder.

The final level is the Eyes of Void Space. In this state, the iris will be colored space-like. All tomoes on the eye will be turned into thousand stars-like in space. The pupils will disappear or invisible.

The eye itself is seems like representing the void scene of space, with sun that always be the center of a galaxy. It has all the power in the universe. Whoever got the final eye, can be someone to end or change the world. However, there's a price for it. When you activate the final level, it's not only drains chakra, but also the life energy of the user.

With her doujutsu and the ability to bend light, it's not a surprise that she's a master of ninjutsu. As for kenjutsu, her weapon of choice is twin swords. She called them Twin Dragons. She made them herself with the help of Kyuubi.

The sharpness and the hardness of the blade is the one that can rival the infamous Kusanagi sword. The holder part is shaped as dragons, and there are nine flame tongues and a shape of fox as the symbol on each of the sword's blades. The design or the swords are exactly the same, but the colors of the blade were different, one is silver with blue hue, and another is faint gold with red hue. Those swords are only beaten by their sheer elegance and beauty.

When united, the swords will become one, and the color will change to reddish white flame. This state is called Soryuuha; Wave of Two Dragons. In this state, the swords are having the ultimate sheer elegance and beauty that swords can have. Those weapon their self can turn into two short sword, as the temporarily shape, and will be back into the real shape when she activate them.

The swords will grow stronger and unbreakable as she becomes stronger herself. Her swords are following the strength of its holder, which makes them really unique. It's the result of her and the Kyuubi's research and learns of weaponry for two years. The swords are bonded by her own blood, so she's the only one that can use them.

Having cool swords like that, it'll be weird if she's not a kenjutsu master, at least as a sword master. For taijutsu, she was taught the basics by her used-to-be neighbor. That neighbor of hers has extreme fondness to green color and spandex suit. But, she never met him again since she moved to her new apartment two years ago. She learned to rest by borrowing Sandaime's scroll that he's kindly lent and by experimenting. Soon, she became a taijutsu master with strength and stamina that even better than The Green Beast of Konoha.

Her third level of her doujutsu is used to the extent to raise nin pets. She used her eyes to train few eagles to be her messenger. She sneaked her eagles into Konoha's Messages Department, so that every time they were sent to send messages, it'll stop by to Minami first before reaching their destination. There's no surprise that she knows every thing that has been going on in or outside Konoha.

Her affinity for foxes, thanks to the Kyuubi, gave her unlimited understanding to the cubs she found. As for now, she has five foxes especially trained to aid her in every need. Minami is the one that taught them the offensive and defensive, while Hinata taught Aqua the healing jutsus.

Aqua is her medical specialized fox. She has high chakra control and she is a genious, but she has low strength. She has sea-blue fur and her size is the smallest, only around the size of a pup. She was calm yet friendly. She was the calmest of the other foxes.

Next is Aero, tracker specialized fox. His speed is taught by Minami. His fur is forest green, perfect to blend in his surrounding. He has medium size.

Next is Pyro, attack specialized fox. He's the strongest of all the other foxes, but his short temper often open the chance for enemy for counter attack. His fur is red, as if made by flame, like the Kyuubi's. He is the hyper one, as if a mirror image of Naruto's hyper acts, but Pyro is far smarter. He has the size of an adult fox

Next is Terra. She has high endurance and defensive skills, but she's slow. She has brown color fur. She is a little stubborn sometimes, but she is loyal. Her size is about the size of a newborn horse.

The last fox is Zion. He is the second in attack. His fur is bluish purple. His size is one of that an adult fox.

With all of those abilities, no wonder that she is the leader of a yet unknown organization.

As for Hinata, before she knew Minami, she was a timid girl. But now, she's almost as good as Tsunade in healing, and also strength. She's a master of kenjutsu, taijutsu and medical skills. She's not as good as Naruto in Ninjutsu, but that's only due to her chakra capacity that's far from Naruto's monstrous amount of chakra. Her natural affinity to water and thunder also makes her even more frightening. All of her abilities are out from her family's knowledge.

Her taijutsu styles mostly depend on her flexibility and also her agility. Her styles are more like Hyuuga's jyuken with changes. Of course, Naruto and Kyuubi also taught her martial arts that rely on strength and defense, but her best ability lays in her flexibility.

Minami also helped her in creating a weapon that's made only for her. Her weapon of choice is a bow. It was made from unbreakable material with pure white color. In the middle of the arch, there was a white magatama implanted with the circle part placed outward. The magatama is the last birthday gift that Hinata's mother gave to her fore she died. She treasures it dearly. The bow is bonded with her blood and also made from the same material as Minami's swords; so her bow will get stronger attack as she gets stronger herself like how it were with Minami's Twin Dragons. She named her bow Sagittarius.

The arrows are also special. They were made purely by her crystallized chakra that is shaped as arrows. That's why; her arrows have affinities matching hers. Of course, the kind affinity is hers to decide. It can be water, or thunder, or neutral/without element. The arrows also can be only be used by her and only her. When someone else besides her is about to use it, it'll disappear instantly. The arrows are colored in silver with lavender tint. Those arrows are called Artemis Arrows.

Like Minami's swords, Sagittarius can also be hidden as a white short bow that can be placed on her arm and hiding it within her sleeve. The arrows aren't needed to be hidden, because they were made by her own chakra, so she only needs to create them every time she needs them. At first, she needs quite a time to make one, but now she can create thousands in a matter of seconds. The sizes can also be arranged according to the state of the bow. Her ability in archery is complimented by a more than perfect accuracy. She can shoot dead on from 500 meters distance.

Her Byakuugan is also very useful in every of her skills. Her Byakuugan gave her 50 percent addition to her already more than perfect accuracy. Added to that, her doujutsu also shows her the deadly chakra points in human anatomy. The ability to improve line of sight, a 360 degrees field of vision and the ability to see the inner coil system that transports chakra through the body are also very useful in scouting, doing jutsu that affect the field around her, and also in healing. Byakuugan is even more useful when she found out that there's a secret level of Byakuugan, called Byakuu Tsukigan or 'White Moon Eye'.

It is said that the Byakuu Tsukigan is a very rare eye, and only comes once in 100 years or more. The appearance will change slightly from the usual eye when activating it. When activating the Byakuu Tsukigan, the eye's color will be turned to one that like the moon itself. It has the ability to, not only to see and change the flow of the target's chakra, but also to drain it once the user's chakra and the target's chakra is connected. It can also be drained by direct skin contact. For someone that perfectly mastered it, they can drain chakra through direct eye contact.

There's another power of Byakuu Tsukigan, which is a mysterious one. The mysterious part of the power said to be different to each holder.

Hinata found out her doujutsu around two years ago, a couple of years after she met Minami, after the death of someone that both of them hold very dearly. She kept it hide from her father and other family member. She knew that she will only be a breeding stock if she told them. She has trained her new ability, and now she can drain someone's chakra just by touching their chakra with her own chakra that burst out from their body. The ability to drain chakra is very useful in her part, since she didn't has plenty of chakra like Minami. As for the mysterious power, she didn't have or knew it yet.

Like Minami, she trained her own nin pets. She chose white tigers as aid in battle and pigeons as messengers and spies. She has three white tigers and few pigeons. The messengers are used to send messages to the headquarter and to their allies while the spies are used to find data on the most threatening nins for their organization.

Her tigers are named Qiu Quan, Yingyue, and Zhaobi. Hinata found them not far from their mother's corpse in a forest outside Konoha. They're still newborns at that time. That's why Hinata took them in and train them little by little without her family's knowledge. At first, it was because she took them to where Minami trained her foxes. The tigers seemed interested when they watch them and began to imitate them, so she tried to teach them the basics so they wouldn't hurt themselves. And now, the tigers are the perfect aid for her and match her styles wonderfully.

Qiu Quan is the attacker, while his sister, Yingyue, acts as healer or support while their oldest brother acts as defender. Yingyue has the ability to increase the healing rate of a wound by licking the wounded part. Qiu Quan's claws and fangs are the hardest and the sharpest among the three. He's also the most agile one among them. Zhaobi is perfect to act as defense because of his high endurance rate. His skin was the thickest and now, his skin can endure anything, but the Kusanagi sword and anything among or stronger than its level.

With skills and abilities like those, it's normal to say that Hinata is the right hand for Minami in organization.

Whoever would've thought that two children recently from academy can lead such strong organization such as Akatsuki?

* * *

Silently, Hinata tiptoed to her room. She opened the window and slowly crept in. In her way, she made sure none of the Hyuuga saw her. She sighed when she finally secured in her room.

"Onee-chan?" a little girl's voice called. Hinata turns.

"Hanabi? What are you doing here so late at night?" Hinata asked as she walks closer to sister. She dispels the kagebunshin that's sleeping on her bed and take Hanabi to sit there with her.

"Is there something that's bothering you, Hanabi?" Hinata asked, concerned. Hanabi only shakes her head as she's clutching tightly to her sister.

"Where did you go, Onee-chan?" she asked. Worry slightly etched in her voice. Hinata's eyebrows raised before she simply smiled. "To the usual place. Where else?"

She then saw the troubled look on her sister's face. "Trust me," she said to calm her sister.

Hanabi frowned a bit, before she buried her face in her sister's embrace. "Can I sleep with you tonight? I'm afraid of the dark," she said, muffled. Hinata smiled again as she tilts her head slightly. "Of course, why not?"

She then tucked Hanabi to sleep on her bed before she went to sleep beside her

"Onee-chan?" Hanabi called.

"Hmm?"

"Your exam is tomorrow, 'rite? Good luck," she said.

"Mmm… Thanks…," Hinata replied sleepily.

"Nee-chan?"

"…Yes, Hanabi…?"

"G'nite, nee-chan…," Hanabi said sleepily before she fell asleep.

"… Good night, imouto…," she replied. After that, she relaxed herself inside the warm blanket and let darkness consume her.

Soon after she fell asleep, Hanabi's eyes slowly opened. Her back is against her sister.

'_It's not that I don't trust you, Onee-chan… It's just… Sometimes, I get this bad feeling that you'll leave me-no, all of us, someday.'_

_

* * *

_

**Sapphire09**: That's all !! ^^ By the way, to clear things up, I'll refer Minami as a _he_ when she's in Naruto form or in Naruto's point of view, and I'll refer as _her_ when she's in her real form or when she thinks from her point of view.

sorry if you get confused :)

Anyway, please tell me what you think of this story ;)


	3. FoRBiddeN ScRoll

**Sapphire09:** Thanks for the review! All of it are really appreciated ^^

Warning: Sorry for any grammar mistakes :)

To answer your questions (from review chapter 1 & 2): **_Read the the note at the very bottom  
_**

* * *

**CHAPTER II  
**_Forbidden Scroll_

Night passes and morning came. Sparkling blue eyes blinked open as the sun is rising from the horizon. The owner soon smiled mischievously as the sunlight shines through the window. Such a good day to extract the plan…

"Yo, Mizuki-san!" a man voce called the white-haired instructor from behind. Mizuki turns towards the voice.

"Takeno-san. Is there something I can do for you?" he asked half-heartedly. Matsurui Takeno, like himself, is known for his passionate hate towards a certain Kyuubi-brat. Of course, he will be lying if he said he didn't hate the brat, but that doesn't mean they're the best of friend. But, they're still comrades in plotting against the brat or in working together to keep their image in front of the Kyuubi-lovers such as the Sandaime Hokage.

"It's just that I have an idea," he began. His dark brown eyes are glinting with mischief. "The graduation exam is today, and this time the ones that will graduate is Iruka's class., which means, it's also the Kyuubi brat's class. And, since you're the assistant in that class, the children will unmistakably believes you, am I right?"

Mizuki narrowed his eyes in interest. "So?" he urged him to continue. Takeno scoffed.

"So, that boy, that filthy brat, absolutely won't pass. You know as well as I do about his ambition. His stubborn attitude will make him do anything to become a Hokage -in other words- to pass the Genin exam and becomes a ninja. We can trick him to do our bidding, even the most ridiculous one, and he will do it just like that. We can use his ambition as bait," Takeno explained.

Truth to be told, Mizuki is very interested in the plan, and he already decided on what he must say and also the target. But, that thing must be done by him, since no matter what; Takeno is still a loyal Konoha shinobi.

"Sorry, Takeno-san. I don't really think that's going to work. That brat has Iruka, and probably he'll pass him anyway. Now, excuse me, the time is almost up. Just forget we ever have this conversation," Mizuki said as he sighed and turn his back towards Takeno and began to walk away, smirking.

He never realizes that Takeno also smiled devilishly and stare at him with those mischievous eyes.

"Phase 1: Completed," he muttered as he suddenly disappeared in a blink of an eye. Just before he disappears, a flash of foxy grin can be seen.

* * *

Mizuki filed out the graduation forms and smiled kindly to the students as they hastily grabbed the forms with their grubby little fingers. When the last of the yelling graduates run yelling out the door his lip curled up in a sneer. Did the little idiots really think it would be that easy to graduate? Apparently so, he mused darkly as he heard the many congratulations and praises from the civilian parents. He smirked as he watched from the window, wait until they find their 'genius' children back in the academy after suffering a humiliating fail from the Jounin instructors. His eyes moved past the happily squealing graduates until they rested upon the lone Uzumaki Naruto. This is the perfect opportunity.

It is time to move.

He slid his fingers into a half seal and left in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

Naruto sat on the swing in front of the academy. He watch as students who passed got their self praises from their parents. How he always wanted those things….

'_No matter… I have Akatsuki now. I also have Teuchi ojii-san, Ayame nee-chan, and Sandaime ojii-chan. They're my family…'_ he thinks. Besides, he knows that somewhere, up there, his parents are watching over him. He then smiled inwardly. _'Yeah… I can only hope that they'll understand my reasons of doing this.'_

He closed his eyes calmly when Iruka-sensei walked out of the doors to congratulate and chat with the happy parents. _'Iruka…'_

When Iruka had become aware of him, he had thought perhaps there was another person who had began to notice him for who he really was. But, he didn't want to put his hopes hight. After all, he was supposed to be the dead last. Who would acknowledge a prankster who couldn't, after three exams, pass a simple test? But, if he do, that means...

'_Maybe I should find out about his feelings towards the 'Kyuubi-brat'. Who knows, maybe he's no different than two-faced snake.'_

He pulled his goggles out from his back pouch and slipped it onto his head. He then felt the presence that he has been waiting for. He smirked inwardly.

"Naruto."

The kind voice he used makes him sick. He pretended to jerked in surprise. The instructor attempt to surprise him failed even without trying. He turned and stared at the smiling face of Mizuki. He put on his hesitant smile and followed the teacher away from the academy. He smirked mischievously inside his head and keeping his stupid appearance in check.

'_Phase 2: Ongoing.'_

_

* * *

_

The shadow of a boy and a young adult cast on the ground as they sat atop of a platform. Naruto hugged his knees as he watch the sunset in front of him with an indifference expression. _'This will be going even better than I thought…'_ Naruto smirked inwardly.

Mizuki swung his legs over the edge while he leaned back and supported his body with his hands. The wind caressed his hair as it waved gently finishing the painting of peace and almost sage understanding for the boy beside him. Smiling in an almost sympathetic way at Naruto he faced the saddened boy with a turned head.

"Iruka wasn't being mean to you Naruto."

"Then-Then why does he pick on me the most...?" Naruto tried to make his voice small and confused. Mizuki turned away and stared up at the sunset.

"He wants you to become truly strong Naruto-kun." He paused before he continued when Naruto lifted his head, "Since both of you don't have any parents"

"But...I wanted to graduate." He pressed his head into his hands, "I really did try my best. I tried my best…"

Mizuki glanced at him from the corner of his eyes, "Fine."

"What?"

"I'll tell you a big secret."

'_The exact line that I wanted to hear.'_ He almost let his mask slipped out of the pleasure he felt when he realized just how stupid the person in front of him is.

* * *

Hinata walks in to the compound and find Neji nearby with his back facing her. Unexpectedly, their eyes met when Neji is turning around. Just as expected, he gives her the cold look when he saw her.

"N-Neji nii-san," she greeted. "Hinata-sama," he replied indifferently as he walks away from her. Hinata can only sigh after Neji passes her. She can only looks back to see his disappearing back.

'_Maybe I should go the hideout tonight. Wonder if Nami-chan managed to do her plan…'

* * *

_

After Mizuki told him the traps and about other things that he should aware of, he went to the Tower and soon he got the scroll. After he has the scroll, he stops by a clearing and began copying it. He left out the jutsu that draining the life energy of the user and the jutsu that he knew already. With that, phase 2 of his plan is done

When he's done, he felt few chakra presences. One of them, he knew it Iruka's chakra. The rest are probably the security ninja. He realized that maybe it's the right time to do the additional plan. He needs to know, whether Iruka's feeling toward him is true or not? Is he truly seeing him as himself? When Iruka's chakra presence is coming closer, he can feel that the other presences left. Phase 1 of her additional plan will begin.

Naruto then put on an innocent and exhausted face by using a seal to drain his chakra. Panting he closed his eyes when he heard twigs snap and the steady beat of someone's footfalls before a familiar shadow was cast in front of him. Expectant blue eyes looked up revealing an irritated and harassed looking Iruka.

"Oi! Naruto!" Said teacher turned his head as he visibly twitched with the effort to not beat the student atop his head. "Huh?" he straightened up and observed the worn down and beaten looking student.

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Eh heh, heh," Naruto stood up and faced the Chunin, "Oh man, I got caught. I only learned one technique!" Naruto said. There is one of his favorite that he sees in there. Kage bunshin no Jutsu. He already learned it from Kyuubi, so it was one of the jutsu he didn't copy. Iruka raised an eyebrow and placed his hands over his hips.

'_He trained here until he was worn out?_'

Seeing that Iruka didn't yell at him like he thought at first, he then pretends to misunderstand. He pretends to assume that Iruka knew about the 'secret test', which he knew absolutely not. But, hey. He has to play the part where he was the one that tricked.

"Ano sa! Ano sa! I'm going to show you a great technique! So let me graduate if I can do it!" He began to flail his arms in his excitement, "If I show you a technique from this scroll I can graduate right?" Irukas eyes widened in surprise, "Who said that?"

He keeps on the act and yelled out continuing his 'happy outburst'.

"Mizuki-sensei said so!" He turned around and pointed to the scroll slung across his back, "He told me about this scroll and this place! Mizuki-sensei..." He trailed off for a moment when he saw Irukas shocked look, "Uhmm... Iruka-sensei?"

'_Mizuki did?!_' he spun around and knocked Naruto sending him back as a kunai rained down from their shadowed assailant. Sliding back from the force of the blow Iruka stood pinned against a tree.

"I'm surprised you found us." A recognizable voice called out as Iruka struggled. Opening his eyes from their clenched position he grimaced, "I see, so that's how it is, Mizuki."

"Heh," Mizuki stood clad in his battle outfit atop one of the branches of a towering tree. Tilting his head he watched the 'stunned' Naruto out of the corner of his eyes, "Naruto, hand me over the scroll."

'_Yeah, right. Like I'm planning on to give you the scroll, anyway_,' he thinks inwardly. Outside, he just said, "Hey, what's going on here?" Naruto's voice wavered uncertainty shifting his gaze in between his two teachers. He's still acting and he is trying to look as natural as possible. He didn't expect Mizuki to attack Iruka, but it was still in plan.

Iruka gasped for air before fisting the Kunai buried in his thigh. Gritting his teeth he pulled it out with a wince and threw it to the ground, "Don't let him get that scroll Naruto!" He spat out the blood gathered in his mouth as some of it dribbled down his chin, "That scroll you're holding is dangerous; it's filled with forbidden techniques! You mustn't let Mizuki get it no matter what!" sweat trickled down his temples, "He used you so he could get a hold of it!" Naruto widened his eyes.

_'I wonder what will happen if he knew that it's actually otherwise?_' he thinks. Mizuki smirked at Naruto's reaction (he widening his eyes). Not knowing that they all like a marionette played on a drama, all controlled by him.

"Naruto, Iruka is afraid of you possessing that scroll." He pointed to it before turning his hand around as if he were lecturing Naruto in the academy. "What?" Naruto stared at Iruka in confusion.

'This _guy here really needs a good kick on his ass. Mizuki even use Iruka! Ooh, I'll enjoy kicking and punching him into death_,' Naruto disgusted at Mizuki's statement. Please, like he would believe that! He knew that Iruka isn't like that. Okay, maybe he's not actually trusting Iruka fully, but he still knew Iruka will never do that,...right?

"What are you saying Mizuki?!" Iruka twisted his head around, "Don't believe him Naruto!" He tried to sound reassuring but it came out as a painful gasp. Mizuki laughed.

"I'll tell you the truth,"

"Don't!" Mizuki leaned onto his knee ignoring Iruka while he sneered down at Naruto,

"A rule was created after the incident that occurred 12 years ago." He raised his voice over Iruka's protests, "A rule that only you, Naruto, cannot find out about!"

Naruto then felt anger rushed to his entire system. He knew where this is going, and he didn't like it. But, he has to keep up on his act, so he said, "Only me? What's the rule?"

"Stop, Mizuki!"

"It's the rule to not say that Naruto is the Kyuubi no Yōko."

"What?" Naruto said in a disbelieving voice.

"In other words you idiot, you are the Demon Fox that killed Iruka"s parents and destroyed our Village! You are the Kyuubi!"

Okay, she (A/n: she in this paragraph is Minami. If you're confused) didn't like it. She didn't like it at all. Maybe if Mizuki use other words, like the Demon Fox is sealed, or maybe trapped in her body, she will be more like it. But, the way Mizuki said it was like to tell her that she is the demon fox itself! Even the Kyuubi growled in her, feeling insulted. _**'How dare they to use my title? How dare them!**_' Kyuubi thinks. Even if she has to take away her pride, the Kyuubi preferred to the thought that she is sealed in, not being her! Even though in the same body, they're still individuals!

Even though she didn't like the way Mizuki told her who she was, she has to keep on pretending. Making trembling voice, he whispered out feebly, "All of it makes sense..."

"STOP!"

Mizuki smiled at Narutos painful reaction. Relishing the moment he continued, "You've been deceived by the village people all this time! Didn't you think it was weird that everyone hated you so much?" This is it. Mizuki is going to pass on her boiling point. "No one is ever going to recognize you! Even Iruka Hates you!" Mizuki yelled again.

"Die, Naruto!" Irukas eyes snapped open as Mizuki threw one of the Fuuma Shuriken at the unprotected student.

"Ah!" Well, she actually could dodge that, easily. But she wanted to see Iruka's reaction. After hears what Mizuki said, she begun to doubt her trust towards Iruka. Naruto then back tracked and fell on his rear.

"Naruto, get down!"

Naruto obeyed immediately and covered his head as he curled up into a ball. He heard the thump of something jumping in front of him followed by an organic crunch and a painful exhale. He twisted his head around as blood splattered onto his face. "Iruka-sensei," he trembled. Minami didn't actually expect Iruka to do this. Warning her, yes. Pulling her, yes. Even to let her die! But to do something that might be able to cost him his life? She didn't think that far. "W-Why...?" Irukas eyes shadowed as he trembled with the effort to stat aloft.

"B-Because you're the same as me," He coughed up more blood. "After my parents died no one complimented me, or recognized me. Being the bad student I was I screwed up a lot during class...Because I wanted to get everyone's attention, I couldn't get anyone's attention as a good student. So I acted like an idiot." His eyes began to tear up. "It was tough..." His voice began to crack as his tears dropped onto Narutos face, "Right, Naruto? You were lonely, right? It was tough, right?" Naruto shifted away from Iruka frightened by the emotional flood. "I'm sorry, Naruto. You didn't need to feel that way if only I was more aware."

"HA! Don't make me laugh! Iruka hated you ever since you killed his parents!" Mizuki pointed accusingly, "He just wants to get that scroll back!"

Feeling overwhelmed Naruto sent Iruka a betrayed look before he dashed away.

"Naruto!" Iruka gritted his teeth,

"Heheh, Naruto isn't one to change his mind. He's going to take revenge on the village with that scroll." Mizuki jumped down from his perch and took on a smug posture, "You saw his eyes right? Those are the eyes of the Demon Fox."

Iruka pulled the Fuuma Shuriken out of his back with a grunt, "Naruto, won't do that..." He turned around laboriously and flung the huge weapon at Mizuki, "He's not that type of person!"

* * *

Naruto ran, but still trying to hear their conversation. Iruka said he was the same as him but Mizuki had said he had killed Iruka's parents. He was confused. His emotions whirled inside of him like a tornado; he didn't know who to believe. Demon fox, he was the demon fox, the people see him like that, so how could Iruka care for him? Is he really caring for him, like Hinata and the Sandaime did? He didn't know, and afraid to know. He had put so much trust already for the brunette chuunin, since he protected him from that giant shuriken that Mizuki threw.

'_What's wrong with me? This is not me at all! I'm the one in control here! Until earlier, I had everything calculated… but…'_

"Naruto! Where are you?" He gasped recognizing Irukas voice and quickly jumped to the forest floor hiding behind one of the largest trees. Grabbing the scroll he blur in the shadow on the tree, trying to hide from the two teachers. He concentrates as he listened to the sounds of struggle before hearing two thumps.

"Naruto, how did you know I wasn't Iruka?" The voice warped mid-sentence. _'Henge no Jutsu...'_ he realized before his attention was diverted as he heard another voice.

"Heh, I'm Iruka." Naruto turned around peeking from his hiding place.

"I see," Mizuki stood and questioned the weaker Chunin. "What good is there protecting the one who killed your parents?" Iruka spat the excess blood in his mouth onto the floor.

"I'm not going to let an idiot like you get a hold of that scroll."

"You're the idiot; Naruto is the same as me." Iruka glared at the white haired ninja when he echoed what he had said to Naruto.

"The same as you?"

"With that scroll, there isn't anything that isn't possible. There's no way that Naruto the Kyuubi won't use its power!"

"Yeah you're right." Mizuki smiled smugly.

Naruto shut his eyes as he feels something stings under his eyes, '_So, it looks like the plan will be done after all. Iruka doesn't recognize me inside!_'

"If He was the Demon fox," Iruka leaned back onto the tree as his body trembled. Naruto's eyes widened slightly and started to listen again, "But Naruto is different. He is... He's an excellent student that I recognize," he smiled sadly. "He's hardworking, earnest, but clumsy and no one recognizes him. He knows the pain of others too. He's not a Monster Fox; he's Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha!"

Narutos eyes widened as he heard that sentence. Turning he poked his head out from his hiding spot as he peeked from behind the tree. Mizuki eyes twitched in disbelief hearing Iruka's overly emotional and corny speech. Smirking he undid the last Fuuma Shuriken and laughed.

"Iruka, I said I would kill you later, but I changed my mind. Die Now!"

Narutos Eyes widened as he watched the spinning weapon approach the limp Iruka. '_Okay, testing time is over. Now is phase 2 of my additional plan! SAVE IRUKA!_' Naruto thinks as he kicked the offender away from his path sending the spinning shuriken away. Naruto stood in front of the amazed Iruka with his head bowed down and his golden hair shadowed his eyes.

"I won't let you touch Iruka-sensei, you good for nothing two-faced damn bastard!" he yelled, making Iruka startled. He never had seen him this kind of state.

Naruto then continue, "If you dare to...," he stopped, hanging the last part as he put the scroll near a limp Iruka, then continue again, "I'm more than glad to kill you," he said. The killer intent that surrounded him making Mizuki shivered, unknowingly. Even Iruka felt a shiver through out his veins, and it's safe to say that he was shocked by that. Naruto then jumped into the air, preparing for a kick.

"Damned fox!" he grabbed the still air-born leg and swung the student away from him. Naruto then landed gracefully on his feet.

"You could never beat me! I'm a chuunin and you're not even a genin! What makes you think you could beat me?!" he yelled. Naruto just stare at him emotionlessly, before give him a smirk.

Before he charges into Mizuki, he whispered to the brown-haired chuunin.

_'Promise me that anything that you're about to see won't leak out from this place,'_ he whispered softly. Iruka is shocked to hear the sudden notice. He then voiced his answer out loud. "I... promise..."

Naruto release her henge and turns back into Minami. Iruka and Mizuki blinked in surprise at that. Suddenly, she disappeared.

Suddenly, she reappeared from behind Mizuki. "_**Illusion: Arrival of the Yukionna**__,"_ she whispered right at his ear. He can feel her cold breath against his neck. He intentionally shivered and his mind blanked. When he realized what's happening, he can only see white.

As far as he can see, he only see snows, with three silver moons decorating the sky. Snow falls down along with the winds. He knows that he's in a genjutsu, but he can't bring himself to think rationally.

'_It's so… beautiful'_

_**"Enjoy the beauty. It'll be your last,"**_ Minami's voice echoed. He heard it, but he lose all of his senses. He's too distracted by the beauty. Not long, there's a woman with long silvery hair and pure white kimono, appeared from behind him.

She has the beauty that no human can have. He was enchanted by her beautiful silvery blue eyes and luscious red lips to think about anything else. He only watched in blank mind as she stretched her hand and reach for him.

He can only scream as the woman reaches for his chest and pulls out his heart with her hands.

"AAARRGGGGHHHH!!!!"

Iruka and Minami only watch him as he screamed in pain as he gripped his chest. Iruka was confused at first. After Naruto-no, _she_ whispered something to Mizuki, his facial expression that once in surprised state, suddenly turned to one that is in bliss and... blank. But then, suddenly he screamed loudly and gripping his chest in pain. He can only watch in confusion and... pity.

'_Although it's an illusion, the pain that the victim has is equal to the pain when someone is trying to crush your heart,'_ Minami thinks in her head as she watches him indifferently.

His screams died down when he falls down and his eyes turned white, unconscious. _'Better than died, I guess…'_

"N-Naruto..." Iruka had watched the whole exchanged personality, gender and the technique with wide disbelieving eyes. Minami stood and turned around facing the frozen teacher.

"What... What happened? Wha..."

"I'm sorry, Iruka-sensei. It's my entire fault. I shouldn't have taking that scroll, I shouldn't let Mizuki-sensei tricked me. I'm sorry, Iruka-sensei," Minami cut it fast. She didn't want Iruka to ask about it. Not now. When she looked up, he sees that Iruka's face is still in shock. Then, she added more, "I'm sorry... Please, please don't hate me. I... I'm not a demon..." she said with a hint of tears coming down. She didn't want to lose Iruka's trust, not now.

Irukas eyes softened and he relaxed. Placing his hand onto of Minami's head he ignored the flinch and ruffled her hair, "I don't hate you Naruto." He undid his Forehead protector and placed it onto Minami's forehead, "Congratulations Naruto, you graduate."

"Iruka-sensei?" Minami stared up at her teacher before she pitched forwards hugging the injured Chunin, "Thank you, thank you so much!"

Iruka laughed feeling his own tears slip out of his eyes, "But, you still have to explains about these all, Naruto," he said turning serious. But, seeing her saddened face, he decides to add more, "After I treat you ramen as celebration."

"Thank you so much!" The uncomfortable feeling didn't come this time, and she was glad. Minami smiled through her tears as she kicked her legs happily.

"Ow, ow, ow! Naruto take it easy! We're both injured here!"

"Because you're so kind, I think I'll tell you a little now," Minami said, releasing her grip from Iruka. Iruka then look at her curiously.

"This is my secret. My real name is Minami, Iruka-sensei. But, you still can call me Naruto. I... have to use henge since... everyone hates me," she explains. Iruka then understands what she means.

"You turn yourself into a boy, to protect your self," Iruka said in understanding. Minami nodded. "Do Hokage-sama knows about this matter?" Minami then grinned.

"Of course! He already knew a long time ago. Thankfully, the council didn't know. Right now, there are only five people that knew about my real gender in Konoha," Minami grins. Iruka then shows his curiosity. "Really? Who are they?"

"Hyuuga Hinata, the Sandaime Hokage, Teuchi-san, Ayame-chan, and you!" she said. "I can trust you, right? Iruka-sensei?" Minami asked. Iruka then nodded. "Sure. I promise I wouldn't tell anyone or anything if that matters," Iruka give her his words.

"Thanks! Now, aren't you going to treat me ramen?" Minami asked as she put on her henge again. Iruka, that already understands, just smiles and nodded. Iruka then grabs the Forbidden Scroll and Mizuki's unconscious body. Both of them then headed towards the Hokage tower, before headed to Naruto's favorite ramen stand. As they walk side by side, Minami can't help but to feel guilty.

'_Gomenasai… Iruka-sensei… I lied so many times to you…'_

* * *

**Sapphire09: **There! I practically copied and paste the scroll stealing part from my original version. Sorry if there are grammar mistakes that I left out... or didn't see... or I don't realize....

View my profile for more info on the original techniques ^^

Addition: By the way, if you're confused, Minami and Naruto is the same person. Please keep that in mind...

* * *

**_To answer your questions:_**

**shade: **As for pairing... It'll surely be SasuNaru.... As for Hinata, I'm still choosing between Itachi or Neji...

**Some Reader: **I'm glad that you like the previous version ^^I have no problem in reposting the original version, but I don't think I can repair the grammar there. I hope you'll be satisfied only by this version.

No, there won't be any lemon in this version. The only thing that's possible is kissing, and that's it.

As for Ayame, she won't have anything more than basic knowledge in martial arts, like Tae Kwon Do, or Kempo, or Aikido..., or something...

Yeah, I'm planning for her to learn it later. Before the chuunin exam, perhaps?

also kind of thinking that she is a bit overpowered, but all of her power that I gave her will be needed in future chapters. So... I hope you don't mind....

Nope, she can't control ice, neither to do telepathy. She'll be able to do all of it in the future, though. I just love ice-controlling ability...

She can sense Hanabi, but she is a caring sister, and she knew that Hanabi knows about her real self. So, she's so used to Hanabi's presence that she didn't actually pay any mind to it. ^^

The bow? Perhaps... I'm still deciding on how she'll use it effectively in her Juuken style. In my mind, her specialty is her accuracy and her flexibility. So, maybe the bow will be a better weapon for her than the previous sword?

Thank you! I'm glad that my grammar finally improved^^


	4. TeaMmaTeS

**Sapphire09:** I'm sorry for the late update.... I was pondering on the end of this chapter. I then decided to copy and paste from the previous version.

Once again, I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes and spelling...

* * *

**CHAPTER III**_  
Teammates_

"You do realize that Iruka will be furious once he found out, right?"

Minami only puts on a dejected look on her face. She told Hinata about the things that happened, and she knew that Hinata was right. There are no secrets that won't be revealed, and she knew that sooner or later Iruka will know about it. She then hugged her legs as she looks down. Hinata only sighed as she stares at her friend.

"Don't forget about the plan, Minami…" she said suddenly. Minami flinched slightly. She then fisted her hands.

"I know, Hinata… But, like what we agreed on, let's wait and see on how things unfold. Besides… I still have many unfinished business, Hinata," she replied dejectedly. Hinata only sighed.

"Just do what you think its right, Minami…" she smiled reassuringly. Minami nodded. "Yeah… I will…"

Hinata then stands up. "So, what kind of jutsu you managed to copy? Have anything that suits my style?" she asked in attempt to change the subject. Minami then smiled and stands up, too.

"Of course," she said. Both of them then training until midnight came before the get back to their own houses and rest.

* * *

_(Morning, at Konoha Ninja Academy, at team announcement)_

_(Skip)_"...Team 7, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke. Your jounin instructor will be Hatake Kakashi," Iruka announced. Naruto's eyes widened and stares at his sensei in disbelief. _'What…the…hell?'_

Hinata that is sitting beside him chuckled silently. "What a team, Naruto," she teased silently. "Gah!" he groaned silently. Spending time with a fangirl and a borderline emo is not his idea of fun, especially if he has to endure it in his long genin years.

'_And the jounin sensei… ArgH!! Why must he be a pervert?'_ Minami groaned inwardly. She almost thought it as karma.

"...Team 8, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba. Your jounin instructor will be Yuuhi Kurenai," Iruka continued. Hinata is quite relieved, knowing that her teammate isn't so bad. But still…

'_What should I do about Kiba?'_ she asked to herself. From Minami, she knew that Kiba has a crush on her. She doesn't want to be more than friend with him, so…

"Just keep your distance," Naruto said to her silently when he realized her troubled face. "He's not the kind of person to force someone to be his girlfriend. He's quite nice, but too brash," he said. Hinata then gives an inaudible nod.

"...last one, Team 10, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji. Your jounin instructor is Sarutobi Asuma. Now, wait for your instructor to come and pick you up,'' Iruka said while he's going out of the class. Few minutes later, the jounin instructors are coming and pick up their specific pupils. Hinata, also with Shino and Kiba also left when Kurenai comes and pick them up. All of the teams are already left with their on instructor, leaving Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

After waiting for 2 hours, Naruto felt their jounin instructor presence, much for his displeasure._'… I hate him…,' _he thinks grudgingly in his head. Soon enough, their instructor appeared in a puff of smoke. He then put on a surprised look. He eyed them critically. "My first impression on you guys, I don't like you," he said, which makes Naruto really annoyed.

"Meet me at the rooftops," he said and disappears in the same way he came. It's a good thing that Minami can control her emotion better, or she would've strangled the jounin already. One thing that is needed to know about her is that she hates late person.

Sasuke shrugged and began to walk outside the class and went to the stairs. Naruto followed him after Sakura, but he was seething inside. It's a miracle that no one noticed.

On the rooftop, they see their instructor is there, sitting. They then took their seat, with Sasuke in the middle, Sakura at Sasuke's right and Naruto at his left.

"Now that you're here, I want you to introduce yourself. Tell us your names, likes, dislikes, hobbies and your dreams," he said.

"Why don't you do it first?" Sakura said.

"Alright then. My name is Hatake Kakashi, that's all you should know," he said, making the others sweat dropped. _'So, all we learn is your name?'_ they thought. "Okay, let's start from you, pink haired one," Kakashi speak up again.

"Ah, right. My name is Haruno Sakura. I likes pink, red, white lily, and..." she looks at Sasuke and then squeals. "My hobby is... uhm," she looks at Sasuke and squeals again. "My dreams are... uhh..." She looks at Sasuke, again, and squeals louder. "And your dislikes are...?" Kakashi asked, getting annoyed. "Naruto," she said as she glares at Naruto. "Hey! What did I do?!" Naruto said, but inwardly, he said something like, _'Whatever.'_.

_'Kunoichi these days are more interested in love than ninjutsu,'_ Kakashi thought.

"Next is you, raven haired boy," Kakashi continue. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't have many likes and I have many dislikes. I don't have any hobbies. My dream is... more like an ambition. My ambition is to revive my clan and kill a certain man," he said as he leaned both of his hands under his chin and his eyes are sharpened, ever since he started to talk.

_'Itachi, you must be kidding me. What did you do to him to make him such a stuck up bastard? I miss the old Sasuke...'_ Naruto thought inwardly, while on the outside, he doesn't seem care.

_'So cool,'_ guess who thinks that, as Kakashi thought, _'I thought so'_.

"Next is you, Blondie," Kakashi said. "Yeah! My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I love to train and eat ramen! I hate to wait 3 minutes for ramen!" The three others are begun to think that even his brain are made of ramen.

"My dreams are to be number 1 ninja in Konohagakure and be the Hokage! Believe it!" Naruto said, or yelled to be exact. _'Yeah, like I'm not already,'_ Naruto thought within. His teammates are thinking something along the lines that have the word _'idiot'_ or _'moron'_ in their sentence, while Kakashi thought, _'that was unexpected.'_

Kakashi then stood up and gained the genin's attentions. "Okay, your first training will start tomorrow. Meet me in the training ground 21, at 06.00 a.m. And don't be late," he exclaimed. _'Say that to yourself,'_ Naruto rolled his eyes inwardly. Then before he leave, he added, "Oh, yeah. I suggest that you don't eat breakfast. You'll throw up," he said and left.

The three then exchange glances, then Naruto yelled, "Oh, well. See you tomorrow!" He jumped to the ground, and run towards his house. Not actually, though. He seems going to his house, but actually he's making a kage bunshin and the real him teleported to the Forest of Death. After he left, Sasuke also left for his house, and being a loyal fangirl, Sakura is tailing him and asking him for dates.

* * *

Naruto jumped down when he arrived at the hideout. He breathes deeply and savoring the forest's scent before puff of smokes engulfs him and he was replaced by Minami.

"I never got tired of this scent. It can always calms me down," she smiled as wind passes by and blew her hair gently. If anyone saw that, they'll be thinking that they're seeing an angel.

"Figured that you'll be here," Hinata that suddenly appeared said. Minami then turned towards her and smiled. "Of course I'll be here. Where else could I be?"

"I don't know. Ichiraku, maybe?" she replied as she walks over to her. Minami chuckled as she began practicing one of the moves from the copy of the Forbidden Scroll.

"By the way, how's the team meeting?" Hinata asked curiously as she began attacking Minami with a roundhouse kick. Minami block it right on time and waste no time in giving a counter attack.

"It could've been worse. At least, I know them. How's yours?" Minami said as she tried to punch Hinata on her stomach, but Hinata dodged it and countered with a leg sweep. Minami jumped and flipped backwards.

"Not bad. Kiba is nice, but he's brash, and over-confident. He's a good guy, but kinda rude. However, Shino is quite the opposite. He's silent, too silent in fact. It's hard to know what's going on inside his head. Kurenai-sensei is nice. I have to say that maybe I'll put them into the white list," Hinata said as she lunged forward and gave her a punch, but dodged gracefully by Minami.

"You're right, though. Kiba is having a crush on me. But I really think we won't go past friendship," she said as Minami dodged her high-kicks. She quickly did a leg sweep and instantly made Hinata fell. Minami chuckled as she helps Hinata back on her feet.

"Why not?" she asked Hinata as they take seats near the lake. Hinata shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe because it's annoying enough that I have to pretend that I have a crush on 'Naruto'?"

"Anyway, let's stop talking about my team. How's yours? As for me, I don't think I'll regret putting them in the white list," she said as she glanced at Minami. She only sighed.

"I don't know… There are chances that I'll put them in the black list, but I won't do anything for now. I guess I'll wait until our first A-ranked mission, if we really going to be a team, though."

"Even your sensei?" Hinata asked. Minami looked at her annoyed. "He's Kakashi. Hatake Kakashi? Name one reason that can make his situation better," she said. Hinata then opened her mouth in understanding. "Oh…"

"Then… is Sasuke too?" Hinata asked, concerned. Minami only stared at the lake.

"I… don't know. He's… He's not the same Sasuke that I knew six years ago. Right now, I don't even recognize that guy. He became a stranger to me… He even forgot his promise to me…" She then chuckled bitterly.

"And he was the one that decline _those_ words…"

Silence then fills the atmosphere around them, until Hinata broke it by sighing.

"You know what? From the things that happened to me, to us, and from everything that I've learned this far, I've realized one thing," she began. Minami looked at her in interest.

"…That you are the strongest and the smartest person I've ever met, yet you're also the most idiotic person on earth!" Hinata then scoffed as Minami looked at her in surprise and shock.

"W-What!?"

"You forgot one important thing. Nothing in this world lasts forever. Nothing!"

"H-Huh?"

Hinata then sighed. "What I'm trying to say is that he won't forget forever. You have to believe that someday, somehow, he'll remember! Have faith in him, if you really wanted him to remember!"

Hinata then throw her arm to Minami's shoulder. "Besides, you're not alone anymore. You have friends now. Me and Akatsuki, for instance," she smiled. Minami also smiled.

"Yeah… You're right. I am stupid, huh?" she then begun to laugh. Hinata also laughed then.

"Now, let's get back to train. We have to master all of the technique in scroll before sunrise."

* * *

"Hey, you! The branch member!" Hanabi called Neji. She never had respect to Neji, since she only sees him as a meanie that made her sister unhappy. Neji, seeing the one that she meant is him, took a deep breath before turned back and gave her a bow.

"Yes, Hanabi-sama?" he asked indifferently. Hanabi arrogantly lifts up her chin.

"Do you know where nee-chan is?" she asked. "I believe she is in her room right now. The last time I checked, she's sleeping," he answered with a flat tone. Hanabi then frowned sadly.

'_She went out training with Nami nee-chan, again…'_

"Very well, then. You're dismissed!" she shooed him as she turned back and walk towards her sister's room, leaving rudely.

"Hai…," he muttered before he straightened up and continue walking to wherever he's about to go. He can't help but to glare at everything that's in front of him, though.

* * *

Minami and Hinata finished their training at five o'clock in the morning. Both of them then went to their respective homes. Of course, Minami went after she became Naruto again.

At his house, he figured that his sensei is probably going to be late again. He also knew about the training his team is going to endure, that's why he ate breakfast because he knew he'll need the energy.

When he was in the academy, he did some researches on every possible jounin instructor. From there, he knew that it won't be like the usual trainings. It'll be more like survival training test. From what he got, out from 27 graduates, only nine that will be chosen as genin and the rest will be sent back to academy. The failing rate is above 66 percent, which is quite high. The important thing to know in the test is to create teamwork, which he doubted that the Uchiha will be willing to do as a team. And of course, if Sasuke refused, Sakura will too.

'_If they refused to work together, it'll be a problem.'_

He then arrived at the Training Ground at 06.20. When he arrived, he sees Sakura clinging to Sasuke, and Sasuke's annoyed face. They haven't realized his presence yet.

Naruto frowned and sighed inwardly. His gut feeling doubts that they'll agree to work together.

'_We're so going to fail…'_

He walks closed to them and they then realized his presence. When they do, Sakura yelled. "You're late, Naruto!"

"Yeah, I know. Sorry, I woke up late," he said as he grinned sheepishly. _'Whatever… It's not like I'm the one that wanted a borderline emo and a loud fangirl as my teammates…'_ he muttered in his mind. He unintentionally glanced to Sasuke, before he drifts his eyes away.

'_It seems that there is no way you'll remember it, huh?'

* * *

_

Hinata silently crawling back to her room. When she arrived, she saw her sister sleeping on her bed. She figured that her sister has been waiting for her all night. She then heard someone knocks on her door. She walked over to the door.

"Y-Yes?" she asked the Hyuuga branch member that knocked her door. "W-What is i-it, Toori-san?"

The branch member only bowed deeply. "Your father, Hiashi-sama said that it's time for morning practice," she said. Hinata nodded in gratitude.

"V-Very well… I'll tell Hanabi then… Arigatou," she said before Toori gave another bow and leave. Hinata then closed the door and sighed.

"It is seriously tiring to keep stuttering like that," she muttered silently as she half-heartedly went to wake her imouto.

Besides, it'll be trouble for both of them if they didn't show up.

* * *

Ten minutes, twenty minutes of waiting, but their sensei is still nowhere on sight. At the first ten minutes, he spent his time deciding whether to tell his team about the test or not.

'_Then again, it might be fun to see the looks on their faces…'_ he thought as she (Minami) inwardly laughed at her own imagination.

After another ten minutes, he began seething, though.

"Where the hell is that damned sansei!!" he yelled in frustration. "Shut up, Naruto. It's not like that you're on time," Sakura then smacked him on the head.

"Aww… Sakura-chan…" he whined. _'One of these days, I'm so going to break her arms,'_ he seethed inside.

Realizing that his sensei probably will come in another two hours, he decided to spend the time training deeper inside the training ground. His teammates realize that he's walking deeper into the forest.

"Where are you going, Baka?" Sasuke spoke up for the first time. Naruto only glanced slightly to him.

"Kakashi-sensei won't be coming for another two hours, and there's no way I can just waiting idly for him for two damned hours. I'm going to stretch up, Teme," he said as he walks deeper inside. He's not in the mood for arguing.

"Call me when he arrives!"

* * *

Kakashi stood in front of a monument. He keeps staring at one particular name. Anguish can be clearly seen in his visible eye.

_Uchiha Obito_

He keeps on standing there, unmoving, for two hours before he finally straightened up and walk towards where his pupils are waiting for him. He never realizes that two figures have been watching him from afar.

The figures then jumped down when Kakashi already gone. They wore black cloak with red cloud patterns. They also wore stray hat to conceal their faces.

"Let's go. Sooner the better," one of them said, while the other is staring to where Kakashi disappeared, before looking at the monument.

"He changed, even though not so much… I never knew he'll miss me like that… Rin-chan would love to know this," he said under the hat before they disappeared in swirls of leaves.

* * *

"It has been a long time, isn't it?" Naruto said as swirls of leaves appeared from behind him.

"Yes, it has," they said as they remove their hats. Naruto then turned to them. "Are you sure it's okay for you to come, Itachi? Sasuke is not so far from here."

Itachi shakes his head. "No, it's okay. What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Naruto only sighed. "I'm glad that he doesn't have mental Itachi radar, or he'll be going this way already," Naruto muttered. Itachi only chuckled silently.

"Anyway, is there something that you need to tell me? I'm pretty sure that you're not here only to see me," Naruto said to them. Just then, the atmosphere tensed. Blue eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Okay. What's going on?" Naruto asked suspiciously. None of them dared to look at him.

"We don't actually have time here. Kakashi can come any minute now," Naruto said impatiently. Itachi sighed and opens his mouth.

"Actually…"

* * *

Kakashi appeared two hours after Naruto went into the deeper part of the training ground.

"You're late!!" Sakura yelled angrily. Even Sasuke, even though he tried to be cool, is clearly annoyed. Kakashi then noticed the lack of another member.

"Maa, where's Blondie?" Kakashi asked. Just then, he appeared from behind the trees. "I'm here, 'ttebayo!!" Naruto exclaimed as he run to them, gasping and covered in sweats.

"Where have you been?" Kakashi asked in curiosity. "Aaa… I was training for a bit. You know, to pass the time, 'ttebayo," Naruto exclaimed as he swept the sweat from his forehead. Kakashi only hmm-ed before he began talking again.

"Well, now that all of you are here, I'll tell you about your training. It'll be a Survival Training," Kakashi said.

"Survival training!? I thought we already have enough of those in academy!" Sakura protested, cutting Kakashi's sentence.

"I'm not done yet. This training won't be like other training that you did in academy. This will also be an exam for you to determine whether that you are ready to be a ninja, or not. I'll be your opponent," Kakashi said again.

"Eeh!? But we passed the graduation exam already!!" Naruto exclaimed loudly. _'Just finish the speech already so we can begin! I have a crisis right now!!'_ Minami thinks in her head.

"That exam is only to make sure you knew about the basics, while this exam is to make sure you have what it is needed to be a ninja," Kakashi explained.

"What happened if we failed?" Sakura asked wearily. "Then you'll be sent back to academy," Kakashi said cheerfully.

"WHAT!? What kind of exam is this!?" Naruto exclaimed angrily. _'Seriously, just explain it thoroughly already!!'_

"Out from twenty-seven graduates, only nine will be chosen to a genins while the rest will be sent back to the academy. This is a difficult exam with failure rate over sixty-five percent," Kakashi explained in his carefree manner, as if he was talking about the weather. Sakura's eyes widened while Sasuke tensed and Naruto's mouth is hanging open. For Naruto, of course it was an act.

'_Finally…. I am right, though. It is fun to see their shocked faces,' _is what Naruto actually thinking.

"So, what are we going to do?" Sasuke asked suspiciously. Kakashi letting out two bells and show it to them.

"See these bells?" he asked. The genins nodded.

"Your task to take these bells I'm holding. However, the one that can't take one of the bells failed. The one that failed to get her or his hand on one of the bell will be tied up to the log over there and won't get any lunch," he said as he pointed to the logs.

"But, there's only two of them," Sakura said. "Yes, I know there are only two bells. Did you think that I can't do math?" he asked sarcastically. "But, that means... one of us will fail and be sent back to the academy!" Sakura said in realization.

"Yes, that's why I want you to come at me with intent to kill. You wouldn't get these bells without any killing intention," he answers simply. Kakashi then hang the bells near his pocket.

_'Okay then, I'll try this,'_ Naruto thinks as he charged over to Kakashi. However, he failed and his kunai ended up behind his neck.

Naruto smirked inwardly when their skin touched. The surge of chakra that he felt is strong, even though it was held down. It indicates that Kakashi is no average jounin. He must be about ANBU level or stronger.

'_Obito is right, though. He is indeed strong. He'll love to fight him someday,'_ he thought as Kakashi released him.

"You're so impatient. I didn't even say begin yet," Kakashi said. After that, all of the genins tensed as they waited for the sign.

"Begin." After Kakashi said that, all of them leapt off to different direction and hide. The genins tensed again when he pulls out something, but they're all sweat-dropped when it turns out to be a book.

'_Icha Icha Paradise!? How dare him! I think I'll enjoy beating him to death!'_ Minami thought inside, clearly annoyed. But then, he sighed again and decided it'll be later.

'_Man, I'm doing a lot of sighing today. Oh, well. I'd better find Sasuke and tells him about 'my plan' now. If Sasuke agreed, handling Sakura will be easy,'_ he thinks. He then hides very carefully and hide his chakra carefully.

_'Eyes of Space!'_ he muttered soundlessly as he activates his doujutsu. "Show me Sasuke's location," he muttered again to no one. However, suddenly the wind is blowing, bringing the fallen leaves along. The leaves then create a trail, and when he follows it, it led to where Sasuke is hiding.

"What are you doing, dobe," Sasuke asked without looking at his back. "You're no fun. I'm just want to surprise you," Naruto pouting and leapt beside him. "Go find your own hiding place," he said.

"I'm here not to hide. I'm here to tell you something. You want to work together or not?" Naruto asked. "Huh?" Sasuke asked, confused.

"Listen. I have a plan, but you and Sakura have to work together with me. You agree or no?'' Naruto asked again. "What do you got in mind?" he asked in curiosity.

"Well, it's like this..."

* * *

'_Hmm... It's so quiet. Are they giving up already? Maybe they are waiting for anyone of them to strike first. If so, then they really don't understand the true purpose of this test,'_ Kakashi thinks inwardly, still holding to his oh-so-precious Icha Icha Paradise book. He then felt a chakra presence coming towards him.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!" Then, around fifty of Naruto's bunshins appeared and rush towards Kakashi. '_What?! That kid can do Kagebunshin already_?' he thought, surprised. Kakashi is having a little difficult time, since he was caught off guard. However, Naruto still failed to take the bells, and Kakashi did give him a '1000 Years of Pain'.

_'Ouch, that's hurt. Thank god it's only another kagebunshin,'_ the real Naruto thinks inwardly. He's using a special version of kagebunshin that only disappear when he dispel it, or when stabbed right to death. While Kakashi was distracted, Sasuke and Sakura leapt off from their hiding place and take it as their chance to take the bells. However, they failed. They almost got the bells, if Kakashi doesn't tell them to take a rest and said that they'll resume it after lunch. However, Naruto was tied up to a log, burning and hungry, while he sees all his teammates eat. Well, not actually, since he ate breakfast before, but still….

Kakashi already told them not to fed Naruto, or they'll fail by default. After he said that, Kakashi then gone in swirl of leaves.

"Humph! I'm not hungry, anyway. Eat all the way you want!" Naruto said grumpily. '_Why is it me that is tied up, anyway!?'_ Naruto asked to himself. **"Maybe because you were too rash when you tried to distract him?"** she said from his mindscape. _'Ah… Right…'_

"Here," Sasuke suddenly leaned over his food. "Huh?" Naruto asked when he realized he's still in the training ground, tied to the log.

"Eat," he said simply. "But, you'll fail if you give me your food," Naruto try to make sure.

"Well, we'll fail anyway if you're holding us back just because you're hungry," he said again. _'Well, he does seem nice,_' Naruto thinks inwardly.

"I'll let you eat mine, too. If Sasuke-kun lend his, then I'll lend mine too," Sakura cut in. '_…They're not so bad, …I guess,'_

"But... How am I going to eat? I'm tied, in case you forget?" he said. Sasuke then take a pile of rice with chopsticks and point it to Naruto's mouth. "Open your mouth. I'm going to fed you," he said, making Naruto a little bit shocked. _'Kyu... What should I do?'_ **"You're hungry, and he's giving his food, what would you do?"** Naruto then opened his mouth and Sasuke push the rice to Naruto's mouth. Naruto then began to chew it.

_'Kinda… reminds me of the old times…,'_ Naruto thinks, while chewing. After he swallows it, he gives Sasuke his compliment.

"Hey, this is good. Who made this? You made it yourself or someone made this for you?"

"Hn…" Before Naruto can continue, Kakashi suddenly appeared.

"Did you just fed Naruto?" he asked, nonchalantly. "Well, yes. Besides, aren't in three man team there supposed to be teamwork? We couldn't work together properly if one of us is hungry," Sasuke replied. Sakura's just agreeing, like usual.

"Well, Then you all... passed," Kakashi said. At this, all the genin eyes were widened. "What? Whaddaya mean we passed?" Naruto asked, still tied. _'Yeah, yeah. Just lemme outta here, please.'_

"Well, the true purpose of this test is to work on your teamwork. You see, a close friend of mine have said 'those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandoned their friend are worst than trash'," Kakashi said. The genin just stand there seemed still in shock.

_'He must've been taking Obito's death quite much. Let's see if he really is putting Obito's famous words to everyday life.'_

"Oh, well. Now because you passed, let's get some celebration," he said as he turned away. Sasuke and Sakura are right behind him "HEY, WHAT ABOUT ME? UNTIE ME!" Naruto yelled, but it looks like his yells fall on deaf ears.

"Shouldn't we let him go?" Sakura asked. "Nah, he'll be a noisy ass again. I want to have lunch in silent," Sasuke answered nonchalantly. Being a loyal fangirl, she always thinks that her Sasuke-kun always right, and Kakashi doesn't give a damn.

"Shit. Oh, well, I just have to wait until I'm sure they're not in range," Naruto muttered under his breath. When he felt their chakra presence was gone, and they're nowhere in Naruto's range of sight, he's taking a deep breath.

"Kamaitachi no Hikari…" as he breath out from his mouth, light surrounds him like a whirlwind and easily cut the rope to pieces.

"You know, you should clean those bits. Do you realize the light particles are still attached there?" Hinata said, appeared suddenly from behind Naruto.

"I know, but they'll disappear anyway, in time of course. Itachi came, by the way," he said the last part teasingly. Hinata just rolled her eyes and left. "Tell me what they said. And, don't tell me shits such as he came specially only to see me. I won't fall for such trick, Naruto."

"Hai, hai… Embarrassed much?" Naruto chuckled. Hinata only growled a little, but a faint blush is visible on her cheeks. "Don't forget to tell me about your team. I'll help you out if you need to go out again," Hinata said and disappeared in swirl of white feathers.

"They're all complete bullshits," Naruto muttered. He then wants to make anyone that might comeback to untie him, a little gift. He then uses the 'Eternal Light' to keep the light on the pieces of the rope stay there.

"Tee hee... This way, they'll start asks and wonders," he mutter. He then left to the hideout in a flash of white light that disappeared as soon as it appeared.

* * *

"You guys eat ahead. I'll go check on Naruto. I think it's been long enough," Kakashi said as he left the restaurant. The rest just give a short nod and continue eating.

In the training ground, he doesn't see Naruto anywhere. ''Where is that gaki?'' he mutters. He then walked to the log where Naruto supposed to be. Something sparkled near the log make Kakashi check it.

_'This...is... the Luminosity Dust!? And... it's covering... This must be the rope I use to tie Naruto this morning! H-how? Why is this rope even got the dusts?'_ Kakashi thinks inwardly. He then look around, and find the other pieces of shining rope. _'What's the meaning of this?'_ he thinks. He then collects the pieces of shining rope, and put it inside his pocket. He then rushed towards the Hokage tower.

The idea to find Naruto first never crossed in his mind.

* * *

"Is it okay to leave it like that, Minami-chan?" Hinata asked when Minami, still in the form of Naruto, finally arrived to their hideout. He only gazes at her before lay down on his back under the nearest tree. "I intended to make him realize."

"Well, if you think so. Why, though?" Hinata said uncertainly. He then sits up.

"Hinata, Itachi and Obito brought news. _They_'re already moving… I think we need to make our decision soon..."

* * *

"Hokage-sama, perhaps you would like to see this," Kakashi said to the Sandaime Hokage as he showed him the pieces of the rope that is glittered with dusts that gave some light.

"Luminosity Dust?" the Hokage muttered when he saw the sparkling he quite familiarized with. "Ah, so you know, Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi nodded. "Yes, I think I do. But, don't you think that it'll be better to ask to the one that you tied the rope to?"

"You mean, Naruto?"

"Ahh, yeah. Then again, it might be futile. As for me, I am truthfully not very sure about who did it. You can ask Naruto, but I doubt he will give that information for free. You have to treat him fifteen to twenty bowls of ramen to make him spill out, but even that sometimes won't work. If he knew you definitely curious, he'll ask more before he finally spill it out," Sandaime said. This make Kakashi hold on the urge to ask the certain blonde. Knowing that he wouldn't get any answers from the Hokage, he gives a short bow to the Hokage and leave. He decides to finds out himself.

After Kakashi was gone, Sandaime muttered something. " Why is she leaving something as troublesome as that? If she can do that, why can't she help me to destroy this damned paperwork?"

* * *

**Sapphire09:** Thanks for reading ^.^

_Glossary:_

Kamaitachi no Hikari : Light of the Cutting Whirlwind (See profile for more info)

_Things to Notice:_

To clear things up, I'll remind you the ability of the Eyes of Space. It's ability to interact with spirits enable her to ask for the spirit's aide. When Minami is searching for Sasuke, she asked the aide of the wind spirit. The wind then blow the fallen leaves in such way, creating a trail-like path when the wind dies down.

Another thing for you; if you're confused, Naruto is Minami and Minami is Naruto. When I refer them as he, it means Minami is in Naruto form or thinking/saying things as Naruto while when I refer them as she, it means Minami is in her real form or thinking/saying things as Minami.

* * *

Oh, another thing. If you like P3, I wrote a P3Naruto crossover story. If you're interested, please read it too!

!!Review Please!!


	5. MiRaGe

**Sapphire09:** I finally updated!! Yeah!

By the way, I know that Tobi is Madara, but in this story, just pretend it was Obito.

....Did I already type this in the previous chapter?

Anyway, please enjoy and I hope you can bear my grammar... It's not perfect, perhaps it was horrible...

But, I've tried.... right?

**

* * *

CHAPTER IV**_  
Mirage

* * *

_

After lunch, Sasuke walks out in an alley, enjoying the silent moment. Sakura is nowhere in sight, since she said she have to help her mom. Naruto never came and Kakashi also never came back. Thankfully, Kakashi already paid their lunch beforehand.

He's walking aimlessly, just enjoying the silent moment. Accidentally, he arrived near the Hokage Tower. He then decides to enjoy the view from a high place, and on top of Hokage Mountain sounds good. So, he sat on top of the Shodaime's head.

_'Wow, I never knew the view here is this pretty. The breeze here is pretty good_,' Sasuke thought in amazement. He then leans on his back and close his eyes, letting the feeling or the warm breeze washes over him and unknowingly, he fell asleep.

(Sasuke's dream)

_"Aniki**(1)**, where are we going?" an eight years old Sasuke asked to the thirteen years old Itachi. Itachi said he wanted to meet with someone and he said Sasuke can come, but he didn't tell him where they will meet._

_"Be patient, Otouto. We're almost there…. Ah, here we are," Itachi said. They arrived in a place near a river. It is a beautiful place, Sasuke admits. Near the stream, there was a little kid with about shoulder length hair sit under the tree, on the big tree root. However, the shadow of the tree shadowed that kid, so that kid's face and the color of that kid's hair couldn't be seen. The only thing that can be seen is that kid's outfit. That kid wears a plain black shirt and light beige shorts with sandals._

_Itachi and Sasuke then walk closer to that kid. "Nami-chan. I'm here," Itachi said to that kid._

_"Ita-kun! What's taking you so long? I was waiting for you for two hours!" that kid said, in voice of annoyance. That kid then saw Sasuke behind Itachi, before asking, "Who is he? Is he your brother? He looks so much like you! Like a mini Itachi!" the kid said. Sasuke could feel the kid's curious gaze._

_"Nami-chan, meet my brother, Sasuke. Otouto, meet Minami. Ah, before I forget, Nami-chan is a girl. Don't ask why, but she always dressed in boyish outfit," Itachi said. Before Sasuke can say anything, Minami hug Sasuke tightly. It's so fast; Sasuke can even barely see her face. "Yay! New friend!" Minami said as she crushed Sasuke. Sasuke, since the girl is hugging him with unbelievable strength, can barely move at all. Added to that, his surprise paralyzes him, too. He barely got that kind of affection, except from his mother. Even his own mother didn't hug him that fast, and that tight. Don't ask about Itachi, though._

_"Ano... Nami-chan, you're suffocating my brother," Itachi said. Sasuke's face is turned blue, because of the lack of air. "Ah! Gomen, ne!" she said and back to the tree shades. It took Sasuke minutes to back to his sense. When he snapped out, Minami is already hidden again in the tree shades._

_"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Sasuke screamed. "Ah! You don't like to be hugged? ...Or... you didn't want to be my... friend?" she said. Her last sentence is a bit shaky. Sasuke startled by that. 'I didn't mean to make her cry!'_

_"NO! That's not what I meant! I do want to be your friend, but you hug me... so suddenly. I'm not used to that," Sasuke tried to convince her. Silently, he pleads to his brother that is standing beside him to help him._

_"Yes, Nami-chan. It's just that he's not used to be suddenly hugged like that," Itachi tried to convince her too. He didn't want Sasuke lose a friend, or going-to-be friend. _

_"Really?" she asked. Don't know how, but Sasuke can feel that the girl is staring up to him curiously. "Of course!" Itachi and Sasuke said simultaneously, Minami giggled at the coincidence. "You really do have a nice collaboration," she commented._

_"Well, thanks," Itachi said, smiling. Truthfully, Sasuke is a bit shocked to his friendly expression. Usually, Itachi only warmed up near him. 'Then, she must be someone important for Aniki,'__ he thought.  
_

_"What's your dream, Minami-chan?" Sasuke suddenly asked. Minami blinked at that sudden question. She then began to think about it._

_"Well, all I want is for people to recognize me," she said. A little bit of sadness is clouding her words. "Really? Then, I'll help you until you reach your dream!" said Sasuke bluntly and childishly. Itachi and Minami blinked once before she smiled._

_"Then, what is your dream, Sasuke?" Minami asked back, smile still plastered on her lips. "Well, my dream is to be as strong as, no, to surpass nii-san!" Sasuke cheerfully said. "Then, I'll help you reach that dream," Itachi said and grinned_ _as he ruffled Sasuke's hair, making it messier. He knew that his brother always told him not to, but he also knew that he likes it._

_"Aniki!" Sasuke said in voice of annoyance. Itachi just laughed, also with Minami. "I'm jealous of you two… You have such a close relationship," Minami give her compliment. She then walks out from the shadows, but then everything is begun to blur. The only thing Sasuke see is a pair of dazzling blue orbs._

(End of Sasuke's dream)

Sasuke's eyes snapped open. He found himself staring at the bloody orange color spreading on the sky. He then stands up and begun scanning his surroundings, before he remembered that he was falling asleep on top of the Hokage Mountain. He then sit down again and begun to think about his dream.

'_It was… a dream? But, it feels so real. It feels like... I'm reminiscing a memory_,' Sasuke thought. He then tried to remember more, but he only got a headache in the end.

_'I'll think about this later. It's late already_,' he thought as he jumped down and walks towards his house. _'But, then again, no one is waiting for me, anyway_,' he thought sadly. He then decided to change his course and to find the place that's in his dream.

_'If it was a piece of my memory, then that place must exist_.'

* * *

"Wait, _they_'re already moving!?" Hinata exclaimed. Minami releases her henge and stares back to Hinata.

"Yeah. But, I think they'll watch over things first before they'll do anything drastic. But, it still doesn't decrease the chance that they'll try to capture them…," said Minami. "…They are targeting the tailed beasts, after all." Hinata then frowned.

"Including you, then?" Hinata asked. "Of course! They don't know about me yet, though. Itachi also said that from what our spy had gathered, they'll start looking for me after they can get their hands on the Shichibi," Minami explained. Hinata can only sigh after that.

"So, that means you'll go back to Ame, right?" Hinata asked and Minami nodded in affirmative. "Yeah. I'll make two Blood Clones just in case. Watch out for them like usual, 'kay? I won't be back for at least a week or so," Minami said as she performs two seals and creates two blood clones.

"Since we're only genins fresh from academy, we probably won't get anything higher than D-rank missions for the time being," Minami said as she went to behind the bushes to change her outfit.

"True… Well, don't forget to send me letters, 'kay? Tell me more if you got more updates on the situation…," Hinata said to the rustling bushes where Minami hides. She can hear a muffled 'yes' from the bushes before Minami reappeared. "No need to worry about me, though. I'm _Takai no Tsubasa_**(2)**, remember? Whoever stands in my way must be a lunatic… or an over-confident bounty hunter…."

Minami appeared in a garment that totally conceals her. She wore a mask that is similar to the one that Kakashi usually wore, which hide her whisker-like birthmarks. She is wearing the Akatsuki cloak that went passed her knees, so whatever garment she wore currently hidden beneath the cloak, also with her body shape. She is wearing the boot-like sandals that reach just below her knees for footwear. Her knee-length golden hair is tied in one high ponytail and her swords are securely placed at her left hips, as short swords, underneath the cloak. The only thing everyone can see from her is her sky blue eyes and her blonde hair.

"Are you ready, Miss?" someone said. A figure then appeared in a swirl of leaves. The figure wore an orange mask with swirl and a hole for his right eye.

"Ah..? Obito? I thought you already left?" Minami stated in mild surprise. "No, Itachi did. I thought that it might be better if I accompany you there. Tobi is a good boy! Besides…" They practically can feel him smiling. "…Obito wanted to know more about Kakashi."

Minami sighed in defeat before she replied. "I told you already, there's nothing I can tell on him. We haven't even started our training yet!" Minami said. Obito merely chuckled. "From your point of view will be fine," he added.

Minami sighed. "Okay, then… but my point of view is pretty subjective… Anyway, Kyuubi-chan said that she wanted to come out," Minami said. The Kyuubi then appeared in front of her on the patch of grass in a red light. There she was, the Kyuubi in her fox form, and she was looking up at Minami.

"Hello, Kyuubi-san," Tobi greeted the Kyuubi, followed by Hinata, "Hi, Kyuubi-sensei."

"Hello. It's nice to meet both of you again, especially you, Hinata-chan," Kyuubi replied. Minami then gestured to the little fox, "Hop on." Kyuubi climbed up to Minami's shoulder and made herself comfortable. It was pretty nice having a chauffeur carrying you from place to place.

"Ha-ha, I see you like the size that we agreed on," Minami said when Kyuubi hop on to her shoulder "**Well, kit, in my largest form I do not think I would get the benefit of being carried around by you**." she replied. "May we go now, Minami-san?" Tobi asked. Minami nodded. "See you in a few days, Hinata. Watch my kage bunshin, will you?"

"No problems there, Minami-chan," she replied as she watch them gone, Tobi by swirls of leaves, and Minami a flash of light. She then walks to see the Naruto's kage bunshin that Minami left, before teleporting them all to Naruto's apartment.

"Haa... Here we go again. Oh well, I'll just do it like usual," she muttered and did a summoning technique. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Zhaobi," she said, silently. Then, a white tiger with golden eyes and around the size of a baby horse came into view.

"You called, Hinata-san?" he asked, in his own language, which only his kind, Hinata, and of course Minami can understand.

"Yes I did. Zhaobi, I want you to keep an eye on these kage bunshin," Hinata said. "Is Minami-san away, again?" he asked in boringly. "Ahaha... Uhm... yes?" Hinata replied.

"Can you ask the others, for once?" he asked. He is bored of minor tasks like this.

"Uhm... but you're the one that already familiar with this kind of task. Please, you're the only one I can trust for this," Hinata asked with pleading voice. He growled, but accepts it anyway. Hinata knew that Zhaobi is a very responsible one, so a little pleading and the right word, he'll do the tasks given responsibly.

"Thanks, Zhaobi. Inform me like usual, okay?" Hinata said. His sound of purring is the only reply she got, and she left to her own house.

* * *

"Hey, Obito nii-san?" Minami asked the masked man beside her. The masked man turned slightly to her. "Yeah?"

"How was Kakashi when he's still in the same team as you?" she asked as they jumped from one tree branch to the other tree branch side by side. The masked man didn't answer immediately. There was about a minute of silence before he answered.

"I thought… he's a bastard. He's too anti-social and really sticks to the rules. I can't stand him at first, but as time went on, I realized that he's not a bad person after all. I think he was… lonely and… depressed. He was deemed as a genius in such a young age, and his peers seemed to expect more from him," he then chuckled a bit, "If I'm in his position, I'll probably snap."

Minami looked thoughtful then. "Well… If you think of him that way, I don't think you want to hear how I think of him," she said. Obito raised an eyebrow beneath his mask. "How do you think of him then?"

Minami didn't answer it immediately. "No, I don't want to tell you my subjective point of view. I'll tell you on how I think of him later after our first training…," she said at last. Obito only sighed briefly before he let it drop.

The Kyuubi that is only listening to their conversation from Minami's shoulder slowly closed her eyes as they start jumping out from the woods.

Before long, they arrived in Ame, the village that is always raining and also the location of Akatsuki's main HQ. At the center of the village, there stands a building that is taller than any building inside the village. They walk toward the building before a guy with orange-ish hair greeted them in front of the building.

"Minami," he greeted as he bowed slightly. Minami returns the bow as Kyuubi growled, feeling forgotten. "And also Kyuubi-san," he added. "Yahiko-san. It's very nice of you to greet us like this," Minami said, smiling, while Kyuubi yipped. Yahiko chuckled before he gestures them to follow him.

"Well, it has been a while since your last visit. It's too bad that Nagato and Konan are not present for another two days. They have to carry out a mission," Yahiko explained. "Tobi, can you gather the other members in the Meeting Room?" he said. Tobi then bowed before he excused himself with the sentence, "Don't worry, Pein! Tobi is a good boy!" and then he disappear like the wind.

"…When will he ever cure that 'Multiple Personality Disorder'?" Minami muttered after Tobi/Obito left. Yahiko shrugged. "I'm pretty cool with it. But he sure is annoying as 'Tobi'," he said.

"**I agree with you,"** Kyuubi said from Minami's shoulder. **"And what was that about the name 'Pein'? I thought you guys already stopped using that name."**

"Well, yeah. But, I and Nagato are constantly switching roles between leading Ame and doing missions as Akatsuki. Just to prevent confusion, we use the name 'Pein' for whoever that currently the one that leads Ame," he explained as they went through the corridors heading to the Meeting Room.

"Constantly switching?" Minami asked accusingly. "Why I never heard about that?"

Yahiko stammered, "Well…uh… errm… Yeah, that's…a very good question…" Minami eyes narrowed, before she shrugged and sighed.

"Fine, then. I'll take it that you forgot to inform me. It's not important, anyway," she said. Yahiko can only laughing sheepishly. "Gomen, Nami-chan, Kyuubi-san."

Soon, they arrived to the Meeting Room. It's quite spacious and there's a big round table at the middle. At the back of the room, they can see that Itachi already present. "Hello, Ita-kun," Minami greeted cheerfully as she skipped to him. Itachi returns it with a light bow and silence. Minami frowned, before she grinned.

"By the way, Itachi… Hinata said something about you…," she trailed off. He may not look like it, but he is clearly curious. After a minute of silence, Itachi grew impatient. "What did she said?"

Minami's grin grew by then. "Well, she said that she thinks that you…."

"I'm what?"

"That you—," Minami's words were cut when the door slammed open, revealing Tobi/Obito and the other members.

"Oh, they're here…," she said as she saw the other members scrambling in. She then turned to Itachi again.

"You know what? I'll tell you later. We have a meeting to attend," Minami said at last before she turns around. Itachi slightly frowned, before he realized that Minami has been teasing him.

"You were teasing me, weren't you?" Itachi asked suspiciously to her back. Minami glanced back and cheerfully smiling.

"Eh? How'd you know?" she said before she turns back to the round table as she rolled her tongue out. Itachi's veins popped on his forehead and he is slightly blushing. Minami chuckled after she heard him growling in embarrassment (and perhaps, anger) before she turns her attention back to the group in front of her.

"First of all, I want to say that I'm glad to see you all well and fine. It has been a long time since we've been together like this," she said, smiling. The others only replied by nodding.

"Now, let's get to business. I have a task for you to complete. I want all of you to look for the other eight Bijuu," she said simply, but that alone is enough for everyone to turn their complete attention to her.

"I want you all to find them and try to make sure they won't fall to the others hands, such as… I don't think I need to mention it," she said seriously. "Also, make sure to keep your eyes open to _their_ moves. Make sure _they_ won't have any of the Bijuu, nor to find out their location. That is why I want _all_ of you to locate the positions of the other eight Bijuu before _they_ did. Understood?"

"Hai!" all of them replied. Minami then nodded. "Good. All of you will act in pairs. You all know whose your partner is, so I don't think I need to say more. I'll be present here for three days."

All of them nodded again. Just when they're about to leave, Kyuubi spoke, **"Before you leave, I'll remind you first…"**

They then turned back to Kyuubi, who's still on Minami's shoulder. **"The existence of this organization is a secret, so I hope that you won't do anything rashly. Like what Nami-chan has said, we only need you to locate them and try to coax them to join us. It'll be useless to try to make them join us by force. Also, be careful when you met an unstable vessel. Inform us first before you try to do anything, because they will be the most dangerous one, no matter how many tails they have. Please keep that in mind."**

Minami nodded in agreement. "That's right. Please remember that. Now, you are dismissed!" she ordered. They then disappear from sight, but two people who wore masks.

Minami sighed after all of them left. "So… what now?" she glanced to the fox on her shoulder.

"**You know, kit? In your free time like this, you should go to the library and start reading those books,"** Kyuubi said easily. **"It'll be a good training to increase your ability to create strategies or making new techniques. Half of the library will be enough."**

"Okay, Kyuubi-sensei. Whatever you say, whatever you say," Minami said simply as she went to Akatsuki Library. She then makes another 30 Kage Bunshin while making sure to not let the Kage Bunshins she left at Konoha accidentally disappeared. She told her Kage Bunshins to start reading as many books and scrolls as they can. Kyuubi did say to finish at least half of the collection of books and scrolls in the library of Akatsuki while she's here.

The Akatsuki Library is very comfortable and has the most complete collections of books and scrolls. Most of the collections are for advanced ninjas and above. The bad thing is the Akatsuki's library is gigantic. The size of the library is as large as the whole floor of the tower that is right in the middle of Forest of Death, and inside there's only books. Even the walls are covered with books! Even if Kyuubi said just half of it, it is still too many for normal people.

"Sometimes, I'm glad that I'm not normal…," she muttered under her breath.

* * *

_(Meanwhile…)_

After he got the dream, Sasuke has been curious, so he tried to find the place in between of the D-ranked missions. But whenever he tried to find the place in his dream, he always got lost in a dead end. After a week, he gave up.

Kakashi also has been trying to look for more clues on the Luminosity Dust. There's only one person he know of that has the ability to bend light, and that was his former sensei. Despite Naruto's similar appearance with his sensei, he only knew that his sensei is having a daughter, not a son. He doesn't know Kushina's last name, that's why he never suspected Naruto.

After five days, he decided to try his luck on Naruto, but his answer was as vague as the Hokage's. He can only suspect that his sensei has an unknown relative, or the Namikaze heir herself is still alive. But, he doubted the last one, since from what he heard, his sensei's daughter died right after her birth.

He never questioned the loopholes of that fact, though.

* * *

Minami dispersed the one of the clones that is in Konoha. The knowledge it has gained in the last four days came to her. From it, she knows that Sasuke has been trying to find the place where they first met.

'_The jutsu… Can it be that it's starting to weaken?'_ she thought. She then heard a flapping noise and a knock on her window. She turned to the source, to see a pure white pigeon standing outside her window.

She opens the window and letting the bird in. She lifts her hand and letting the bird to perch on her finger. She then reached for its leg and unties the letter tied to its left leg. She then let the bird flies to her shoulder as it dries itself from the wetness caused by the nonstop rain in Ame. She unfolds the slightly wet letter and read it.

Minami, I know you probably realized about Sasuke. He has been taking trips to that alley where you put genjutsu on. It seems he's trying to find that place. He went there quite frequently, too.

I sent this just because I thought I ought to tell you. Huh, probably you already know, anyway.

By the way, how's Itachi and the others—

I seriously mean it. I want to know their condition! It's not like that only care for Itachi, so don't tease me about it!!

Hinata.

Minami chuckled at the last part. She can imagine that Hinata realized what she just wrote and hurriedly scribbled another sentence to prove her point. She then took a parchment and a pen before begin to write her reply.

Thanks. Yeah, I already knew. I'll tell you more later.

Don't worry. They're fine. Nothing to worry about. I sent them to locate the Bijuu before they do. You know, the usual…

Don't worry, I won't tease you. I'll tease Itachi instead!

Minami.

Minami chuckled a little after rereading her letter before she tied it to the pigeon. "Give this to Hinata, 'kay?" she said. The bird then flaps its wings before it flies outside, back to Konoha through the rain.

After the pigeon disappeared from view, looks down from her window to see two figures in Akatsuki cloak are about to enter the tower.

"KONAN!! NAGATO!!" she yelled before she jumped down. Both of them that heard their name called looks up to see her jumping down. They quickly get out from her way before Minami swiftly landed between them safely.

"Minami-chan?" both of them said in surprise. Minami then hugged both of them. "I missed you both!" she said again.

"When did you arrive?" Konan asked after she released both of them.

"Two days ago. I'll go back to Konoha at the day after tomorrow, though. I can't be here too long," Minami explained. "I already told the other members to locate the Bijuu. I believe you were told already," Minami asked in confirmation. When both of them nodded, she smiled again.

"Great! Of course, I know since Yahiko will be gone, you are the one that have to stay here in Ame. I'll give you the mission to be on the lookout. You know what to do, right?" she asked. Nagato grinned before he nodded.

"Then, what about me?" Konan asked in curiosity. Minami then turned to her.

"You have control over Nijigakure. You can be on the lookout too. If Nagato is among ninjas, then you'll be among civilians. You never knew what mere civilians can gain," she said. Konan nodded.

"Well, then it settled! Let's go for lunch! My tummy is growling…," she said as she rubbed her stomach. Sure enough, a growling sound can be heard. Nagato and Konan blinked before they chuckled at their leader's childish behavior.

"Okay… There's a good food stand around the corner. Let's go there," Nagato said. Minami nodded vigorously before they walked through the rain to the stand Nagato has said.

Soon, another day ended and Minami must go back to Konoha. Even after her last day there, none of the members informed any of the locations. It's not like she expected one this soon, anyway….

It took her another two days to arrive to Konoha. She silently crept into the village and tried to find her clone. She realized that it's better to find the clone first before dispelling it, because of right now her clone is probably in a mission or something…

She then activates her doujutsu to make the search easier. Again, she asked the help of the wind spirit to find his team. Sure enough, she finds them in no time. They're in the woods inside the village. It looks like they were watching... stalking something. She was still curious as to what they're doing, though. So, she asked the wind spirit again to carry the voices to her.

"Sasuke. I'm in point B."

"Sakura. I'm in point C."

Then, there's silence for awhile before another voice spoke through.

"Naruto. I'm in point A, believe it!"

"You're slow, Naruto," another one scolded. "Okay. Squad Seven… Hmm?"

Just then, a shadow moved through the bushes and ran through other bushes. _'Isn't that…,'_ Minami, who is still watching them from above, thought in realization. She then giggled before she decides to watch them some more.

"The target is moved! Follow it!"

The shadow hides behind the bushes. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto peeked from behind the trees, watching the place where the shadow hides.

"Found it!" 'Naruto' said. "Over there!" 'he' whispered. The three then moved closer to their target.

"What's your distance from the target?" Kakashi asked through the transmitter.

"Five meters! I'm ready, so just give the signal!" 'Naruto' said to the transmitter.

"I'm ready too," Sasuke said.

"So am I!" Sakura said.

"Okay…NOW!"

Sasuke, Sakura, and 'Naruto' then moved to capture the target. 'Naruto' managed to get a hold of the creature.

"I got him, I got him!" 'Naruto' exclaimed as he holds the brown-furred cat in his hands. Sakura smiled beside him while watching him struggling with the cat.

"Can you verify a ribbon at the right ear?" Kakashi asked through the transmitter. "Affirmative. We got a positive id," Sasuke reported. 'Naruto' is still being kicked by the cat. The clone that posed at 'Naruto' is poorly beaten by the cat.

'_Poor me… Well, Naruto is supposed to be dumb and easily annoyed…'_

At a place nearby, Kakashi stands, waiting. "Right. Lost Pet Tora, captured. Mission accomplished," he said.

"CAN'T WE GET A BETTER MISSION THAN THIS!? I HATE CATS!!" the 'Naruto' clone yelled through the transmitter, and that almost making Kakashi deaf. Minami chuckled at that. She wanted to switch quickly with her clone, but the opportunity never came.

Before long, they brought the cat back to the Hokage Tower. There, its owner is already waiting.

"Aauuh, my poor little Tora, mommy was so worried about you, naughty little fuzzy kizzy, yes?" Madame Shijimi, the Fire's Daimyo's wife said in a sweet voice to the cat, Tora, while being hugged to death. They can even see the cat crying.

"Hhahaha, stupid cat! That kitty deserves to be squashed!" the Naruto clone exclaimed, though not in a very loud voice.

"No wonder he ran away," Sakura said while watching the cat being squashed by the Fire's Daimyo's wife.

'_I pity the cat. Poor, poor Tora,_' the clone thought inside. He then sighed. _'I better ask for higher ranked mission. Boss won't be pleased if she came home and turns out she has to do a D-ranked mission. She is supposed to come back today,'_ the clone thought. Just then, he saw a flash of black outside the window behind the Hokage. He realized that it was Minami, the real one.

Although it is brief, the one that noticed are Sandaime and the clone itself. Sandaime then stares at the clone in question. The clone smiled sheepishly before he starts his act as Naruto when Sandaime starts telling them about the other D-ranked missions available, while staring the clone all the while.

"No! I wanna go on a real mission! Something challenging and exiting, not this little kid stuff! C'mon, old man!" 'Naruto' protested. Silently, even Sasuke and Sakura agreed.

Iruka was about to lecture him, but then he remembered the event with Mizuki. He realized that Minami can do missions up to B-rank. Plus, he realized later that the real Minami is hiding just outside the room, still unnoticed. Minami made a gesture for him not to say anything, but from the Hokage's eyes, he knew that the Hokage also knew.

"Very well, then," the Sarutobi said. Kakashi's eyes are widened in surprise, since the Sandaime agrees without any lectures or anything. Moreover, he is also surprised by Iruka's indifference. Not only him, but the other two also surprised at how easy it was. They thought the Hokage would give them a long lecture or something….

"There is one C-ranked mission available right now. This mission requires two teams of genin or a group of four chuunin. You'll be bodyguards for a journey. If you agree, there'll be another team of genin waiting at the gate," the Sandaime explained.

"Really!? Okay! I accept!" Naruto said enthusiastically. "So, who're we guarding? Are we guarding a princess? Who, who?"

The Sandaime Hokage smiled before replying, "Don't be so impatient. I'll bring him in now. Send in our visitor!"

A short, squat man with gray hair and the red face of a drinker stumbled into the Hokage's room, his clothes rumpled and dirty. Grey, bloodshot eyes looked at the three genin incredulously.

"You're sending brats to protect me?" he asked thickly. His eyes then darted to Naruto, and his eyes were widened for an instant. That comes unnoticed but by Minami who smiled knowingly at her hiding place.

* * *

_Glossary:_

**(1)** Aniki: Older brother.

**(2) **Takai no Tsubasa : Literally means Wings of Death. Please tell me if I'm wrong.

* * *

**Sapphire09:** I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update...

But, please leave some reviews, kay? I need to know where I did wrong. But, for the grammar, I know that they're not so good. Especially that in this chapter, I practically copied some the the paragraph from the older version...


	6. The LaND oF WaVeS

**Sapphire09:** I finally updated!!! Not really good, but.... yeah..

**Warning: **OOC-ness and grammar errors..

**

* * *

CHAPTER V**  
_The Land of Waves

* * *

_

"And who're you, Old man?" Naruto asked impolitely. The man gulped down his drink again before he answered.

"My name is Tazuna, a master Bridge-builder and I must return to my country. I'm building a bridge there which can change the world and I expect you to bring me there safely, even if it means to put your lives on the line," he said.

"Now, you may prepare yourself. Tazuna will wait with the other team at the entrance gate, is that okay, Tazuna-san?" the Hokage asked. Tazuna agreed before he went outside.

The four of them then took their own route to their houses and packs. Minami took the chance and dispels her clone before she turned to Naruto and went back to her team after packing the necessary items.

'_It'll be the time to meet up with old friend. I never thought that 'he' is the client.'_

At the entrance gate, they then saw the team which they have to cooperate with in the mission, together with Tazuna. It was Team 8, Hinata's team. Minami can see Hinata's eyebrows raised when she saw them, but then she managed to hide it with her shy act.

"You're the team we have to team up with!? Damn!" Kiba exclaimed when they arrived. Naruto frowned.

"Shut it, dog-breath! It's not like we wanted to, anyway," he retorted. A tick mark then appeared on Kiba's forehead.

"What'd you say, Dead-last!? I dare you to repeat that again!"

"I said Dog-breath!"

"Guys, be quiet. You'll have to cooperate from now, so stop bickering!" Kurenai scolded. Naruto and Kiba then have their staring match before they give in.

"Maa, they're such a trouble, aren't they?" Kakashi said to Kurenai. The others couldn't agree more.

Hinata silently chuckled, since at least the fight is a sincere one.

At least, for Minami it can be called sincere….

Suddenly heard something, Naruto glanced towards the woods on his right. She can swear she could hear rustling sound from inside the woods. Hinata, who realized her gesture, flicker her Byakugan to see past the trees. It was instantaneous, so no one noticed but Minami/Naruto.

True enough, both of them found two figures watching over them.

* * *

As they walked, both teams are chattering with their client, will it be asking about the Land of Waves, the home country of their client, or just a simple conversation. Actually, to be specific, it was more like Sakura and Kiba who asked, with their sensei answering occasionally, while Sasuke and Shino stayed silent. However, none of the realized the constant glances from Tazuna to Naruto, who walks in front of them. Kurenai and Kakashi only dismissed it as curiosity.

Meanwhile, Sasuke is in his own thoughts. His thoughts are mostly about his dream. Lately, he has been dreaming the same thing, and it's driving him crazy. Just then, his eyes drifted to Naruto. His mind then drifts off to his plan in that time, when Kakashi tested them.

(Flashback)

"_Listen. I have a plan, but you and Sakura have to work together with me. You agree or no?" Naruto asked again. "What do you got in mind?" he asked in curiosity._

"_Well, it's like this… But let's just find Sakura first. It's so damn annoying to repeat something twice," Naruto said. Sasuke just nodded and both of them then go to Sakura's hideout. Naruto then begin to explain the plan._

"_I'll distract him with a jutsu of mine. After he gets distracted, both of you try as sneaky as possible to get those bells from him. Try as best as you can and don't let him to notice you," Naruto said._

"_Why should we trust you, anyway?" Sakura asked. _

"_Yeah. Besides, what a dead-last like you could perform to distract a jounin like him? You can't even do a simple bunshin," Sasuke added. Sasuke then saw something in Naruto's eyes. His eyes were saddened. But, it only lasts for a second before the sad eyes returned to the usual hyper/mad blue eyes. This time, Sasuke was sure there's something wrong._

"_Just trust me on this one. There must be some reason why Kakashi-sensei put us in this exam, right? And there is a reason why we're being put on a team. A team most powerful weapon is teamwork, so I think that we should work together. Even though we may still fail in the end, I'm sure the true purpose of this test teamwork," Naruto explained. "But, that's only what I thought. I actually listened to Iruka-sensei about that one, much to my surprise," Naruto added again as he grinned sheepishly._

_Sasuke was a little bit surprised to se the idiot, the dead-last student was having a speech that overly-smart for someone like him. Sakura just at loss of words at what Naruto just said. She does remember that Iruka-sensei explained to them that teamwork is the most vital, yet powerful thing in a team._

"_Then, we'll leave the distraction to you. You're the one that come up with the idea," Sasuke said at last. "Well, If Sasuke-kun is agreeing, then I agree as well," Sakura said._

_Naruto then grinned; his fox-like grin appears on his face. "Leave it to me! I have plans." Naruto said as they started their plan._

(Flashback ends)

In the end, they may have failed, but it was close. He was slightly surprised by Naruto's ability to create kage bunshin, when days before, he can't even do a simple bunshin. Surprised, and jealous.

Naruto realized the occasional stares from Tazuna and Sasuke. She didn't pay any of them any mind, though. Hinata, who realized the stares, too, didn't do anything. She is more preoccupied in acting shy.

Both teams then passed a small bridge by a stream before they found a puddle of water. None of them seemed to pay the puddle any attention. After a few steps away from it, two figures appeared from the puddle and attacked both of their sensei by strangling them and shred them into pieces.

"KURENAI/KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!" Sakura, Naruto and Kiba yelled.

For Naruto, of course it was an act.

The two figures that appeared, Minami and Hinata knew them. They're the Demon Brothers, B-rank missing-nin.

"Two down, six to go," they heard them saying before they disappear and reappear from behind Naruto. Naruto, who has her back turned to them, glances back. When both of them can clearly see her eyes, she flickers the Eyes of Space. His eyes only turned to those eyes less than a second, but it was enough to halt them. Their eyes widened then.

'_Those eyes!'_

Just then, Sasuke and Shino start their attacks. Sasuke used his kunai to pin their chain to the tree and Shino used his bugs to weaken them. Sasuke jumped to their intertwined hands and kicked them right on their faces. Kiba also helped along with Akamaru.

All of them managed to make them back off, but then they went in for the kill and aimed at Tazuna. Sakura, who went to protect the client along with Hinata, can only stand there. Her hands are shaking, but her resolve to protect the client didn't waver. But, thanks to her fear, she didn't notice that Hinata activated her Byakuu Tsukigan for less than a second and the recognition in their attacker's eyes.

Sasuke and Kiba jumped to their front, Sasuke to protect Sakura and Kiba to protect Hinata. But the Demon Brothers were too fast for them. Just then, Kurenai and Kakashi appeared and hold each of the Demon Brothers. Soon, they found out that the pieces were only logs. All of them were surprised and felt a rush of relief upon seeing them alive.

Of course, Minami and Hinata already knew that from the beginning, so it was an act.

Before long, Kurenai and Kakashi tied both the Demon Brothers to a tree and began questioning Tazuna.

"They're Jounin from the Kirigakure no Sato. Their specialty is relentless attack. They'll keep fighting, no matter what the sacrifice," Kakashi explained to the genin.

"How'd you know about our ambush?" one of the brothers asked. Both of them are stealing glances to Naruto and Minami. They were not so sure of what they just saw, and really wanted to know for sure. But, if what they saw is really what they thing it was, they know they can't say anything either here. Thankfully, none of instructors realized it.

"A puddle, on a clear day, when it hasn't rained in weeks?" Kakashi stated obviously.

"In that case, why'd you leave it to the genin to do the fighting?" Tazuna asked accusingly.

"We could've taken them out quickly, but then we would've learned nothing," Kurenai replied. She then looks at Tazuna sharply.

"We need to know who their target was," she said icily to Tazuna.

"Tazuna-san, an explanation will be nice," Kakashi asked with a cold tone. Their cold attitude makes him nervous.

"They were……hired by a man named Gatou," Tazuna said hesitantly, his eyes sliding between Kakashi and Kurenai. "He……isn't fond of the idea of a bridge. I knew that he would send people after me, which is why I hired bodyguards," he continued.

"This is a B-rank mission now, Tazuna-san," Kakashi said flatly. "There is a reason we ask clients to be as accurate and truthful as possible about mission details; we need to make sure that the right people get it. You should be traveling with experienced chuunin, not with genin barely out of the academy. We need to go back." Kurenai continued.

"Hey, Kurenai-sensei! What do you mean by 'go back'? We're already this far!" Naruto protested loudly. '_If __we stopped here, we'll never meet them!_' Naruto thinks inwardly.

"But Naruto, This mission is too dangerous for genin like you!" Kurenai answered back. "Listen, Naruto," before Kakashi can add, Naruto cut him shortly.

"No, you listen, Kakashi-sensei. We're already gone this far, and no way in hell I'm going back. By accepting this mission to guard that old man over there, which means we're make a promise to guard him until the end! So, I'm going to accomplish this mission and fulfill my promise, because that's my way of ninja." Kurenai's and Kakashi's eyes widened. Naruto then added confidently, "Besides, did you forget that in here, we have six talented genins and two jounins? It's more than enough, right?" Naruto look around him.

"Yeah! Now you're talking! It's much better than chasing away a dumb cat, anyway," Kiba agreed. Sasuke just smirked, Shino nodded, Sakura agree because her Sasuke-kun agreed, and Hinata also nodded shyly. Seeing this, Kurenai and Kakashi just look at each other helplessly.

"Fine…" Kakashi sighed in defeat. "But, if the situation is getting out of hand, we're going back and ask for back up, understood?" Kurenai added. "Hai!" Naruto grinned. Naruto then coming over to Tazuna and push him on the back, slightly.

"He-he. Don't worry old man! We'll protect you until your bridge is done!" Naruto yelled as he put his right arm around Tazuna's shoulder, forcing him to bend down to Naruto's height. Naruto and Tazuna then do an eye contact. While grinning, Naruto's eyes met Tazuna's eyes. Just then, Naruto's blue orbs are glinting knowingly.

"_We also don't want your debt to come unpaid, Tazuna-san. Besides, your family will be suffering if you die and leave them the debt that you owe us to build that great bridge_," Naruto whispered to him. Tazuna's eyes widened slightly. He then glanced slightly, passes Naruto's back, to see Hinata's sharp stare and her confident smile. Apparently, no one saw that but him.

"_Minami-san, Hinata-san, I know that your look is too familiar,"_ Tazuna replied back in the same volume. Naruto's grin widened then.

"_Tazuna-san, I hope you will keep on pretending. You have to pretend that you don't know me. No need to worry, I don't like unnecessary things, so I'll protect you until your bridge is done_," Minami whispered back. Of course, their conversation is come unnoticed except by Hinata. Tazuna then smiled and give a slight bow. "Thank you," is all he said then. The others just think it's just thanks for keep on the mission.

"No problem!" Naruto replied, grinning in his fox-like grin as he pat Tazuna's back.

The group begins to continue the journey to the Land of Wave, except this time they were all silent. They were all watchful and paranoid; a distinct difference from their earlier carefree attitude.

Hinata and Naruto are checking for any unnecessary threats. However the forest around them is silent and if there were any threats they were out of Naruto's and Hinata's range. Which means it's quite save.

"Sensei who exactly is this Gatou person that's aftering Tazuna-san?" Sakura asked curiously, breaking the silence.

Kakashi looked strangely serious, "He's a wealthy shipping magnate and he runs a large company—Gatou Company, I believe it's called. However he also sells drugs and other illegal items, and uses shinobi and thugs to take over businesses and countries. He's not a very nice man," the jounin looked to Tazuna for confirmation, and the old man nodded.

"Gatou took over Nami's shipping industry a year ago; he controls all the goods and traffics that come in and out of the city over ship. Our economy is falling because we're isolated from the outside world. But if I build my bridge, we're connected back into the world, and our country can recover. Gatou is scared of that, and he's trying to kill me because of it," Tazuna explained.

"But why lie about the fact that shinobi are aftering you?" Kiba asked confusedly. "Wouldn't it be easier to be truthful?"

"Nami's economy is falling," Kurenai cut in before Tazuna could reply. Her thoughtful eyes were fixed on his client's face. "They couldn't have enough money to afford an expensive B-rank mission. C-rank missions, however, are at a much lower price; a price that Nami can afford."

Tazuna nodded grimly, "The money I gave you was pretty much all we had; it took me and most of my neighbors to get it all together."

"Then, how'd you managed to get money to build your bridge?" Kiba asked curiously. The others are also curious. "I… borrowed it," Tazuna answered hesitantly. "From who?" Kakashi asked again. He felt an unsure feeling from the old man, and it's suspicious. "It was from…." Tazuna is still unsure. "From…?" Kakashi stressed.

"From someone that has the word that means 'wave' in the name. That's all I can tell," Tazuna answered at last in defeat. Kakashi watches him curiously, so Naruto tried to distract him. "C'mon! Let's get moving already. Besides, from whomever he borrowed the money from; it doesn't have anything to do with this mission."

Naruto is right. It's not their matter, so they resume the walk.

The group fell silent again and remained so until they reached the huge lake surrounding Nami no Kuni. Kakashi and Kurenai paid for two boats to cross over to their destination, but no conversation were started; they were trying to be silent and hidden. They didn't wish for their new enemy to realize that they had arrived back.

The shore of Nami and the half-built bridge came into view quickly, making Naruto give a silent thumbs-up to Tazuna, who just shrugged modestly. The other genin also looked somewhat impressed with the length and size of the bridge, even in its unfinished state. Soon, however, they were on dry land once more and all thoughts of admiration were erased in the need for secrecy.

Naruto tensed once they were on solid ground once more, and his mouth curved down into a frown. He could sense something……his eyes widened and he threw himself at Tazuna, knocking them both to the ground all while yelling, "DUCK!" to his teammates. Kakashi, Kurenai, Shino, and Hinata had been on the ground at the same time as Naruto, but Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba only just managed to escape the giant cleaver of a sword that had sliced through the air above their heads.

'_This chakra…,'_ Minami tried to remember the familiar chakra she felt, before she widened her eyes and turned to Hinata, who in the same time turned to her too. _"It's him!"_ they whispered at the same time. Just then, a figure appeared, standing at the hilt of the giant cleaver that stuck to the stem of the tree with his back facing them.

"W-Who?" Kurenai asked unsurely as she gets up. Kakashi narrowed his eyes to the newcomer.

"If it isn't Momochi Zabuza, the rouge ninja from Kirigakure no Sato," Kakashi said. The figure then turned to them. He has bandage covering the lower half of his face.

"Hatake Kakashi of the Sharingan eye… And Yuuhi Kurenai, the Genjutsu Mistress… What a pleasant surprise," Zabuza said in that dead, impassive voice of his. "Too bad that I must ask you two to hand over the old man."

"Bah! Like we'll ever do that!" Kiba yelled tauntingly to him, making him to acknowledge the genin that are standing behind the two Jounin. He was surprised to see two certain ninja that stared at him indifferently.

'_They are… No, it can't be…,'_ he thought deliberately. He then realized Kakashi removed the covering of his left eye and showed him the Sharingan.

"I must say that I feel honored to see the infamous Sharingan in action," Zabuza said again. They can practically feel him smirking as he said that.

"You all keep talking about Sharingan, Sharingan! What the hell is that!?" Kiba asked impatiently. As Sasuke explained about the Sharingan, Zabuza is staring at the group, or particularly, Naruto and Hinata, who replied with their own meaningful stare. For the others, it looks like that he's staring at all of them.

When Sasuke finished explaining, Zabuza added some bits before the mist starts to appear. As the mist thickens, he also disappears. The genin instinctively move in defensive position around Tazuna.

"W-Where is he? He just disappeared!" Sakura exclaimed in surprise and worry. Kakashi then explain to them about what Zabuza used to be, an ex-leader of assassination unit and master of silent killing technique, while Kurenai explain to them about what kind of technique Silent Killing is. From their explanation, the genin are sure to be frightened.

The mist is getting thicker and thicker. The fact that Nami is surrounded by ocean did not help at all. All the genin can do is to keep their guard up, while Kakashi and Kurenai try their best to locate the rouge. Meanwhile, the genin are shivering, neither from the temperature nor the mist, but because of the killing intent that they felt. The only ones who weren't affected were Naruto and Hinata.

"Don't worry," Kakashi suddenly said. "We'll protect all of you." He then glanced back and gives the genin behind him an eye smile. "I will not allow my comrades to die," he said. They see Kurenai also nodded.

Minami narrowed her eyes bitterly at him, knowing he won't see nor felt it. _'But you already disregard one, Kakashi,'_ she thought to herself as she looks away.

"I won't be so sure about that," they suddenly heard Zabuza's voice echoing from the mist. "What will you do if I do this?" this time, the genin heard it coming from behind them. Kurenai and Kakashi then turned to the genin in haste, only to find that Naruto and Hinata are being pulled into the mist.

"NARUTO/HINATA!" Kurenai and Kakashi both yelled, joined by Kiba and Sakura. But before they can do anything, they disappeared. The other genin also shocked. After they saw Naruto and Hinata gone missing in the mist, they became more alert. They then searched at their surroundings, trying to find the bandaged-man.

"SHOW YOURSELF, DAMMIT!" Kurenai shouted impatiently. "Show myself? What's the fun in that?" the voice echoed. Then, a shower of kunai and shuriken headed towards them. They managed to block them. The one that passed them managed to be blocked by the genins.

* * *

While Zabuza's water clone is playing around with the group, the real Zabuza hides inside the forest while carrying Naruto and Hinata. "We can stop here, Zabuza," Naruto said, annoyed. He really is annoyed that Zabuza carrying him like a sack of potatoes or something like that. From Hinata's impassive reaction, it seems she also felt the same way.

"Alright, brats. Now give me proof that you really are who I thought you are," Zabuza said as he dropped two of them into the ground. "Ouch! Gently, please," Naruto pouted. But, after he looked at Zabuza's serious face, he knew that he have to proof it. Sighed, he does a hand seal and yelled, "KAI!"

Minami then stood in front of them. "So it is you, Minami. Long time no see, ne?" Zabuza said. Now he believes that the one that in front of him is Minami. Hinata activate her Byakuu Tsukigan, and Zabuza also believes that she is Hinata, since in Hyuuga clan he knew only one that can activate that eye, Hinata.

"And also with you, Hinata. Sorry for the early rudeness," Zabuza said again.

"Where's Haku, Zabuza?" Minami asked. Zabuza gives a signal, and then a figure then leapt off a branch and appeared in front of Minami.

"Right here," the guy with the girly face said. His hunter-nin mask is tied around his waist. "Nice to meet you again, Minami-chan, Hinata-chan," he said while smiling pleasantly. Hinata returns the smile with her own pleasant smile. Minami also smiled as pleasant as them.

"Yes, it is very good to see you both. Now, may you explain why you worked for Gatou, from all people?" she asked accusingly as her face turned serious.

"Ah, we didn't have much choice, Minami-san." Haku said while still smile pleasantly, but his eyebrows scrunched in a thin line.

"Please don't tell us you guys broke," Hinata said, looking back and forth to Zabuza and Haku. Zabuza said nothing, but his companion nodded slowly and sadly. Hinata and Minami groaned slightly. "What is it this time?" Minami asked.

"The price to get my Kubikiri Houcho a nice, good examination is not exactly cheap, you know? There are also some other things that needed immediate attention and payment" this time it was Zabuza who answered. It was a lame excuse, but they got the message.

"Didn't we already told you guys; if you need money, just ask! We'll lend you some, you know? Or, you can do mission with the other Akatsuki member! That's even much better if you feel awkward," Minami said in exasperation. "Uh-huh," Hinata nodded, agreeing.

"Well, Zabuza-sensei said that he didn't want to bother you. For doing missions with the other Akatsuki member, we didn't think that far. We aren't official member of Akatsuki, after all," Haku giggled. Minami and Hinata glared at the bandage-man.

"Baka Zabuza!" Minami and Hinata said in the same time. "We didn't feel bothered at all!" Hinata said. "Honestly, like we'd be bothered by our friend that asking for helps? It's just your silly little pride, that's all!" Minami said. Zabuza just looked at the girls antics. When the girls done, he muttered, "sorry…"

"Huh?" Hinata and Minami said in the same time. "What did you say?" Minami asked again. "I'm sorry, okay? I'll go back to Akatsuki. But only as temporary member! I don't want to be tied down… of course, if you still have room for me," he mutters the last part.

"Of course there's room for you! In fact, I already have a mission for both of you!" Minami said, grinned. "What's the mission?" Haku asked curiously. "That will be later. Tonight, near in the clearing near Tazuna-san house, wherever his house is, I want one of you to meet us again there," Minami explained.

"I'll go then. Zabuza's chakra is too big to hide, while mine is easy to mask. I'll be waiting for you tonight," Haku volunteered. "That will be fine too. Now, I have to think up a way to go back to my team unsuspected," Minami put on a thinking position.

" I think I have an idea…"

* * *

The genin all got scratches on their skin and they're panting hardly. Shower of kunai and shuriken is coming every seconds. The jounin have tried to locate the attacker, but still to no success. Kakashi had enough of Zabuza's game, so he tried to disperse the mist by poring out his chakra.

"You know, I'm getting bored on this game. You want to try to face me one on one, White-Wolf of Konoha?" the voice echoed again. It seems he also realizes that Kakashi is trying to disperse the mist. The mist then dispersed, showing two Zabuza and two wide-eyed genin inside a spherical prison made of water beside them with Zabuza's clone holding the prison.

"Water Prison," Kakashi muttered. "Yes. You have exactly 30 seconds before they finally lose any breath they've been holding," Zabuza said in cold tone. Kakashi's eye sharpened.

"One on one, right? Any rules?"

"No rules in this match. Just one on one, and please, no interruptions," Zabuza said, smirked beneath his bandage-mask. He then pulled out his giant cleaver, pointing the sharp tip to Kakashi. "Agree?"

No reply coming out, since Kakashi rushed towards Zabuza. Zabuza smirked, even if you can't see it. Kunai clashed with massive Zanbatou. '_His strength is quite something_,' Zabuza thought. Zabuza then try to slash Kakashi, but Kakashi managed to dodge it. "I'll take that as a yes, then" he said amusedly.

The fight then keeps on going, but Zabuza seemed on top. Kurenai sees this, but she has to protect the genin, while the genin protect Tazuna. Kurenai also worried about Naruto and Hinata that are in oxygen–crisis. _'29 seconds… 27 seconds… 25 seconds…,'_ Kurenai and Kakashi mentally counting down.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. Kakashi then rushed towards Zabuza again. His main objection now is to release Naruto and Hinata—who are now unconscious—from the water prison rather to try to defeat Zabuza. He managed to release them in first try, due to his luck, or because Zabuza is acting stupid.

"Now, we can fight without me worrying about them," Kakashi mutters under his breath with hidden relief. He then charged over to Zabuza. He then managed to make Zabuza lose his sword. They then move to ninjutsu, which make Kakashi have the advantage. He just keeps on copying Zabuza's jutsu, which annoy Zabuza to no end.

Meanwhile, the two genins that have been released are taken away by Kurenai. They soon woke up. "Uhh… Where is that bandaged man?" Naruto asked tiredly. He then soon saw Zabuza's and Kakashi's fight. He smirked inwardly, so with Hinata that soon wakes up after him. They then saw that Zabuza finally down and Kakashi is getting ready to put on his final attack. Kurenai, and the others then go to him, thinking that its finally save.

However, before Kakashi managed to put on his last attack, some senbons are fired on Zabuza's neck. Kakashi then go over him, and declare that he's dead. A Mizu Hunter-nin that seemed that the one that fire up those senbons then leapt off from the tree.

"Thank you for beating him down, that makes it easier for us. We'll take care of him now," the Hunter-nin said, and then he drags Zabuza's body with him and left.

Kakashi still looked at the spot where they previously at. Suddenly, his legs are giving out on him ans soon he fainted on spot.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

* * *

Soon, they arrived to Tazuna's house. When they arrived they were greeted by a woman with long dark hair. Tazuna told them that she is his daughter, Tsunami. Soon after she saw that one of them was unconscious and being carried by a blond and a brunet with a dog, she quickly led them to a room. Sakura and Hinata then laid out the futom before letting Kakashi rest. Kurenai told them that he fainted due to chakra exhaustion. She also explained the effects of chakra exhaustion.

Before long, Kakashi regained his consciousness. It seems that he was just exhausted, but he is okay overall. Still, he'll need crutches to move around. Tsunami then came to check on the. She seemed to have some problem in addresing them. Remembered that he hasn't introduce them officially, Tazuna introduced Tsunami once again.

"This is Tsunami, my daughter. My grandson, Inari, is inside his room, I believe. Tsunami-chan, these are my bodyguards. Hatake Kakashi and his team, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto," Tazuna said. He then pointing on Kurenai, "This one is Yuuhi Kurenai and her team, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino."

"Hello, nice to meet you all," Tsunami greeted sweetly. "I've prepared you all a dinner. You must be very tired of the long journey," Tsunami offered.

Team 7 and 8 then settled around the table, then a little boy around 7 years old darted inside, taking a place next to Tsunami. His green fishing cap was pulled lowly over his eyes, blocking his face from view. The shinobi eyed him curiously, but they all stayed quiet.

"This is Inari, my son. He's a bit shy, so don't mind him," Tsunami explained. The shinobi then concentrate on their eating once more. Naruto and Hinata soon done first, Naruto because he was an eating machines and Hinata because she didn't eat too much. Naruto then give Tsunami his opinion about the food.

"This food is great, Tsunami-san! I'm full!" he said as he grinned and rubbed his stomach. Hinata then give her opinion.

"A-ano, I t-think s-so too, T-Tsunami-san. T-this f-food i-is gr-great!" Hinata said as she smiled shyly. Naruto then stand up and said, "Oh, well. I'll go for a walk around here, okay? Be back in few minutes," his gaze then stopped at Hinata. "Want to come, Hinata-chan?" he offered.

Hinata blushed madly. She then nodded a little, "I'll take that as a yes. Then, c'mon!" Naruto then darted towards the door, Hinata followed behind.

"Hey, does Hinata have a crush on Naruto?" Kakashi asked curiously. Kurenai and Kiba nodded.

"Isn't it already obvious?" Kurenai pointed out, making the rest of Team 7 sweat-dropped at Naruto's clueless-ness.

* * *

After they feel that they're far enough from the house, they concentrating, trying to locate Haku's chakra. It was easily located. Soon, they headed to where Haku is.

Naruto release the henge and back to Minami when they finally locate him. Haku feels their presence and smiled good-naturedly to them when they're in sight. "Minami-chan, hello again."

"Hi, Haku," Hinata and Minami said in the same time. Haku's smiley face then turned into a worried one. This was seen by Minami and Hinata.

"What's wrong, Haku?" Minami asked. Haku closed his eyes for a few seconds, takes a deep breath, and opened his eyes again. His face is now really worried.

"It's just that it seems Gatou did not trust our ability. He hired another ninja to work on this mission. This guy is pretty strong," he said. Minami frowned.

"So? Why are you worrying about it?" she asked. Haku then fully turned to Minami.

"Because of the fact that he was wearing a blood red vest with a black hitai-ite with an insignia for Konoha on it, also because of the fact that he's no one but Murasaki Takai."

Both girls widened their eyes in disbelief. Soon, Haku and Hinata felt a chilling aura coming from Naruto.

"What is he doing here?" Minami asked, dangerously soft. Her head is a bit down, so the upper part of her face is shadowed by her bangs. Haku then took a step back unconsciously, suddenly feeling nervous. Even Hinata silently moves away from Minami.

"Gatou said he found him not too far from here. I'm guessing that since Gatou knew that Tazuna is hiring Konoha ninja, it'll be better to hire a rouge ninja from Konoha," Haku explained nervously.

Minami then lifted her face, but her eyes are closed. Her face is unnaturally calm, too.

"Sou desu ka?" she merely said. But, Haku and Hinata felt cold when she said that. They involuntary shivered.

"Oh, yeah. How's Zabuza? Is he alright?" Hinata asked in attempt to change the topic. "That's tight…. Kakashi did hit him pretty badly, from the way I see it. It was his idea, but he did not thinking of the consequences, didn't he?" Minami added then. The previous coldness is also disappeared in that instant. Haku almost sweat-dropped at that.

Flashback

"_I think I have an idea…. How about I'll put you in my water prison, make Kakashi to retrieve you while fight me one on one. I always wanted to test myself against him. If I lose, Haku will play his part," Zabuza said his idea._

"_Hmm… Actually, that's a pretty good idea. Not great, but… it's quite good," Minami said as she perform a henge and Naruto replaced her._

"_Alright, let's do it!" Naruto said with his foxy-like grin._

Flashback ends

"Don't worry. I already treat him. I'm about to go to find some herbs tomorrow morning to make some medicine for him. He'll be good as new in a week or so," Haku smiled again.

"Well then, that's good," Minami sighed. Hinata also relieved.

"Oh! By the way, it seems that Uchiha Obito and his partner are around. I told them about you being here when I met them in the woods. They said that they'll greet you soon," Haku added. Minami then raised her eyebrows.

"They are?" she repeated dumbly. "WHAT!? THEY'RE HERE!?" she suddenly screamed when the thought finally registered. Haku blinked, while Hinata giggled.

"B-but… Kakashi… Sasuke… They're… .God. When?" Minami stammered out, panicked.

"Just before I arrived here. Don't worry, though. They said they'll disguise themselves," Haku assured. Minami sighed in relief, but the doubt is still haunting her.

"Oh, yeah! We should be back now. They'll get suspicious if we gone too long," Hinata said suddenly. "Ah… right." Minami then henged and turned back into Naruto. After they exchanged goodbye and wishes Zabuza to get well soon, they turned back to Tazuna's house.

"By the way Hinata, shouldn't you be unconscious by now?" Naruto reminded. Hinata frowned at her, annoyed, before sighing and put on her make-up, before make herself seems limp and let Naruto carry her bridal style.

'_I knew this is going to be annoying from the beginning,'_ Hinata thought remorsefully to herself as she relaxed and be careful to not being tense.

* * *

_Glossary:_

"Sou desu ka?" = "Is that so?"

Nami = Wave

Baka = Stupid.

**Sapphire09 **: Not that good, but.... meh.


End file.
